luz y oscuridad
by THELZ
Summary: que pasaría si en vez de alcie, maou hubiera cruzado el portal con emilia y ambos hubieran quedado abandonados a su suerte en japón,¿como se las arreglaran para sobrevivir? ¿como cambiara esto la historia? y su relacion pd:basado en muchos fics de esta temática que quedaron incompletos o abandonados
1. Chapter 1

**1-El rey demonio y el héroe llegan a un nuevo mundo:**

Mientras los barcos que venían desde los tres continentes que rodeaban la isla centrum para la batalla final humanos y demonios. Esta guerra que incluso comenzó antes de que la misma Emilia naciera. Mientras ella estaba parada en la proa del barco donde veía de fondo el enorme castillo que el rey demonio había edificado en medio de la isla.

Para Emilia desde que tenía uso de memoria los humanos y demonios estaban en guerra, actualmente Emilia tenía 17 años. Ella que fue llevada desde los 10 años al borde del continente del occidente donde se encontraba la mayor cede de la iglesia y donde fue entrenada durante 4 años para vencer al rey demonio. Siempre recordara cuando termino su formación a los 14 años y partió a la guerra junto con la resistencia humana que luchaba contra el ejército del general demoniaco Lucifer que ya había conquistado el 70 % del continente. Como en estos 3 años habían hecho retroceder a los demonios que habían tomando 4 de los 5 continentes.

Primero retomaron occidente. Después de derrotar a Lucifer Emilia lo empalo con su espada sagrada dándole muerte al ángel caído, luego fueron al norte donde adremelech cayó también ante la espada sagrada de Emilia y sus aliados, el siguiente en caer fue malacoda. También intento recuperar del oeste que estaba bajo el poder del general demoniaco alciel pero no pudo derrotarlo, cuando estaba a punto de vencerlo .el rey demonio apareció y salvo a su general que estaba dispuesto a morir y llevarse a Emilia a la tumba junto con el. Cuando vio al rey demonio fue la primera vez que Emilia sintió miedo.

Los demonios abandonaron el oeste y pasaron a una campaña defensiva protegiendo el dominio de la isla centrum, de esa forma cortaban la comunicación y comercio de las 4 islas, pero también era un punto débil. Con todos los continentes liberados un ataque de todos los lados seria la victoria final de la humanidad. Pero Emilia todavía temía al rey demonio ¿podría vencerlo?

Por la mente de Emilia pasaban miles de cosas. Por la educación de la iglesia que recibió. ella estudio los antiguos libros y sabia que el rey demonio existía desde hace miles de años y estaban en constante guerra con los ángeles pero ¿ por que aparecieron en ente isla?,¿ de dónde viene los demonios?,¿ Porque los ángeles no estaban protegiendo a los humanos si existen los demonios entonces también debería haber ángeles?

Los barcos desembarcaron de todos lados y los guerreros empezaron a bajar uno en uno y empezaron a formarse. Después de una hora, el último ejército de la iglesia y de toda la humanidad avanzaba a paso firme mientras el sol se ocultaba y se podía ver las 2 lunas de ente isla.

Finalmente lo inevitable pasó el ejército humano choco contra el de los demonios. La batalla final comenzó. Usando su espada sagrada y su armadura repelente del mal, Emilia se abría paso entre hordas y hordas de demonios.

El castillo del rey demonio estaba cerca y Emilia lo sabía. estaba cerca de su venganza contra el rey demonio. Ella y su grupo formado por. Emeralda,Albert y olba .

Cuando se preparaban para entrar al castillo el general demoniaco alciel apareció y empezó a aniquilar a una gran cantidad de humanos.

-Emilia ve tienes que derrotar al rey demonio yo y albert nos encargaremos de alciel-dijo la hechizara Emeralda

-suerte-dijo Emilia mientras corría hacia el castillo junto con el sacerdote olba.

….

El rey demonio estaba senado en el trono del salón del castillo. Si el saliera podría aniquilar a toda la resistencia humana con suma facilidad. pero ese no era el objetivo de su campaña. Todo había ocurrido porque se había confiado había subestimado a este héroe, no la había tomando enserio con la caída de Lucifer. Pensado que solo fue una coincidencia. Si se hubiera encargado de este problema desde el principio esto nunca hubiera llegado a estas instancia, pero ahora no podía fallar. Sellando la puerta secreta detrás del trono del salón donde escondió a "eso" el rey demonio se preparo para afrentar lo que se le avecinaba.

Finalmente la puerta del salón exploto en pedazos uno de los sacerdotes de la iglesia entro y concentro una gran cantidad de magia sagrada pero el rey demonio fue más rápido y lanzo una ráfaga de energía demoniaca.

Olba meyer repelió el ataque y uso la magia sagrada que acumulo para contraatacar en el lugar donde estaba el rey demonio. Cuando lanzo su ráfaga de energía sagrada el rey demonio había desaparecido pero no paso ni un segundo cuando el rey demonio se había aparecido arriba de él y creó una esfera de energía demoniaca y aplasto a olba dejándolo mal herido cuando estaba a punto de rematarlo el héroe entro en acción.

Emilia vio al rey demonio, media más de 2 metros, era de contextura musculosa, tenia alas parecidas a la de un murciélago en su espalda, tenia pies de carnero cubierto con una fina armadura hasta las rodillas, usaba una ropas elegantes de seda, una capa sumamente fina con hombreras y una cadena de plata, a pesar de tener un rostro humano, sus ojos rojos que brillaban con malicia, sus colmillos, garras y sus dos cuernos dorados sumado al aura demoniaca de color negro que empezaba a emerger de su cuerpo hacían a Emilia temblar de miedo. Frente de ella estaba el rey demonio, el señor oscuro, el amo y señor de las tinieblas. Aquel que sumergió a ente isla en el caos y desesperación por años, Emilia empuño su espada sagrada con determinación hoy lo derrotaría.

El rey demonio satan vio al héroe, el sabia que el héroe era una mujer aunque estaba cubierta completamente con una armadura color plata. De su yelmo sobresalía un largo mechón blanco hasta su espalda y se podía ver sus ojos rojos desde la rejilla del yelmo, vio como el héroe saco su espada sagrada y reunió una gran cantidad de magia sagrada para abalanzarse hacia él.

El rey demonio y el héroe chocaron. La espada sagrada del héroe chocaba con las garras del rey demonio que estaban reforzadas con magia demoniaca, Emilia aumento su poder a la máxima potencia y el rey demonio hizo lo mismo.

Emilia usaba su espada sagrada para cortar los hechizos de energía demoniaca de satan , cuando apuñalo al rey demonio en el pecho vio como se desvaneció y supo que era una ilusión, esquivando por algunos centímetros una espada enorme de hielo. Que era la espada demoniaca del rey demonio. Emilia sabia que debía tener cuidado ya que el rey demonio era el maestro del engaño.

La espada sagrada y demoniaca chocaban entre sí. El rey demonio estaba preocupado por los últimos demonios de su ejército que le quedaban y su mano derecha el general alciel. No solo el héroe era poderoso apenas podía mantener e , si el sacerdote se recuperaba y los aliados del héroe llegaban el rey demonio podría morir.

Satan decidió guardar su espada y pelear con sus garras el héroe tenía mejor manejo de la espada, pero él podía vencerla en un combate mágico, cubriendo sus garras con energía demoniaca y chocando contra la espada sagrada del héroe. De repente sintió una fuerte presión en su cuerpo no podía moverse, como si se hubiera congelado, los aliados del héroe habían llegado y habían tirado un hechizo congelante de alto rango.

El rey demonio vio como el héroe venia a toda velocidad con su espada apuntando a su cabeza, usando su magia demoniaca se libero del hechizo y alcanzo a esquivarlo pero el héroe corto a la mitad uno de sus cuernos.

-mi señor…humanos aléjense -dijo el general alciel que había entrado al salón

Uso un fuerte hechizo de explosión mandando a volar al héroe y sus aliados

-lo siento mi señor, los humanos nos han acorralado todo nuestro ejército ha caído -dijo alciel

-cómo es posible que un héroe, un simple humano nos allá acorralado

-mi señor si retrocedemos y nos reagrupamos podríamos volver contra atacar con un nuevo ejercito

Mientras hablaban Emilia se abalanzo contra el rey demonio para apuñarlo en el corazón pero el rey demonio esquivo el ataque y haciendo un hoyo en la pared del castillo para escapar y elevarse en el cielo mientras tenia las dos lunas de ente isla y la fría noche de fondo, extendiendo sus alas junto a su general demoniaco. Mientras se abría un portal detrás del rey demonio.

-HUMANOS por ahora me retiro y les dejo ente isla. Pero volveré y los esclavizare nuevamente

Batiendo sus alas el rey demonio atravesó el portal seguido por su general alciel.

Emilia se saco su yelmo mostrando su cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

-está escapando atreves del portal-dijo olba ya recuperado de sus heridas

-no escapara yo matare a satan- dijo Emilia con determinación mientras se elevaba en el aire y volaba con dirección al portal seguido por olba

-rápido olba –dijo Emilia

-estoy detrás de ti

Emilia logro cruzar el portal pero olba se que atrás

-olba..olbaaaa-grito Emilia

…..

Alciel apareció dentro de un palacio enorme. Era el palacio del rey demonio que se encontraba en el mundo demoniaco. pero solo el apareció por el portal que ya se había cerrado.

-mi señor donde esta

…..

En Tokio se abrió un portal en el cielo donde el rey demonio salió y quedo flotando en el cielo nocturno.

-donde estoy ..este no es mi palacio

El rey demonio sentía que cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más y más débil

-muere satan-el grito del héroe que salía del portal que se cerraba

-espera-dijo el rey demonio que era mas consiente de la situación

Tanto el héroe y el rey demonio empezaron a caer en caída libre y ambos empezaron a perder su poderes.

El héroe intentaba llegar al rey demonio para apuñalarlo. Mientras que el rey demonio intentaba usar sus alas para poder volar pero sentía que perdía toda su fuerza.

La presión del aire y la velocidad de la caída hacia que perdieran la estabilidad. El rey demonio atrapo al héroe entre sus brazos mientras intentaba planear con sus alas para poder aterrizar sin morir en el intento.

-que que que….que estás haciendo suéltame-dijo el héroe exaltada y enojada

-estoy intentando salvarnos

-prefiero morir antes de ser salvada por el rey demonio

-no es momento para esto

El rey demonio planeo en círculos intentando desacelerar la caída y cayó en un callejón. Ambos el héroe y el rey demonio cayeron en el piso y quedaron bastante heridos.

El cabello de Emilia se volvió de color rojo turquesa y sus ojos rojos se volvieron de color verde claro.

Por otro lado no podía ver al rey demonio por la oscuridad del callejón solo que estaba tendido en el piso ya que había absorbido la mayor parte del impacto de la caída.

Emilia se puso rápidamente de pie y se preparo para matar al rey demonio pero antes de tomar impulso se dio cuenta de que su espada sagrada se había encogido al tamaño de un cuchillo de cocina.

Pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso. seguía siendo un arma y debía matar al rey demonio. Satan se puso de pie y vio como el héroe cargo hacia él y alcanzo a esquivarla, ambos cayeron hacia atrás a un lugar del callejón donde había más luz.

Emilia vio su apariencia en un charco de agua y era su apariencia normal. Su magia sagrada había desaparecido en gran parte, aunque aun había logrado retener un poco en su cuerpo por otro lado lo que más le sorprendió fue el rey demonio.

Había perdido sus cuernos, garras, colmillos, pies de carnero y alas. Ya no media más de dos metros y era sumamente musculoso. Ahora tenía una altura promedio y su cuerpo era de contextura normal. Todavía usaba sus ropas finas no cavia duda ese chico era el rey demonio ¿pero por que parecía un humano? acaso uso alguna magia de ilusión para engañarla.

-¿rey demonio?-pregunto Emilia extrañada

-que ocurre no recuerdo que el héroe fuera casi de mi misma altura

El rey demonio miro su reflejo en un charco y se puso tenso toco su cabeza, miro sus manos y pies

-que…que..que está pasando esto son brazos y piernas humanas

El rey demonio sintió que había perdido casi todo su poder pero logro retener un poco de su magia demoniaca pero era tan poca que no podría abrir otro portal con ella

-porque mi cuerpo se transformo en el de un humano no lo entiendo..

-rey demonio prepárate para tu fin –dijo Emilia con un tono serio

-oye héroe-dijo el rey demonio con un tono que no encajaba con el del héroe

-cállate nada te salvara –dijo Emilia mientras se acercaba

-no es eso

\- a que te refieres

-no deberías taparte un poco acaso eres un héroe exhibicionista o quieres seducir a tu enemigo

Emilia miro su cuerpo y solo estaba en ropa interior, por la falta de magia sagrada su armadura repelente del mal había desaparecido. Su cara se puso roja y rápidamente cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapo con sus manos

-bien me largo-dijo el rey demonio con un tono despreocupado

-oye no escaparas-dijo Emilia refunfuñando

-acaso me vas a perseguir semidesnuda por este extraño mundo, no si admirar tu determinación o acaso eres un héroe exhibicionista en toda la extensión de la palabra-se burlo el rey demonio con sarcasmo

-ya deja de llamarme así ! . Además donde estamos piensas explorar este extraño mundo tu solo. No creas que te dejare escapar-decía Emilia con sus ojos llorosos por la vergüenza

-bueno adiós-dijo el rey demonio dando vuelta

-espera que se supone que haga-dijo el héroe que todavía no se levantaba

-no es mi problema- sin embargo el rey demonio se dio vuelta a mirar nuevamente al héroe su cara se le hacía bastante familiar ahora que la miraba de más cerca

-deja de mirarme de esa forma rey demonio pervertido ¡-grito Emilia que se sentía completamente humillada

El rey demonio suspiro con cansancio si la abandonaba se sentiría mal incluso si er su enemiga mortal, recordando las enseñanzas de su antigua maestra el rey demonio suspiro y camino hacia el héroe

-no aléjate no te acerques-Emilia cerro sus ojos temblando pensando que el rey demonio la humillaría mas o abusaría de ella

Pero sintió caer algo grande y cálido sobre ella. Abriendo sus ojos vio que el rey demonio le había dado su fina capa, era una tela sumamente cómoda y fina .Emilia se cubrió todo lo que pudo con ella cuando elevo su cabeza el rey demonio ya estaba saliendo del callejón.

-oye espera-grito Emilia exasperada

Emi salió persiguiendo al rey demonio hasta que lo alcanzo y empezó a caminar junto a el en las calles de extraño mundo

-porque me sigue-pregunto el rey demonio molesto

-crees que te dejare escapar-dijo Emilia con una mirada de determinación y ira

-que molesta eres –dijo el rey demonio mientras suspiraba de cansancio

- **disculpen se encuentran bien**

Emilia y el rey demonio miraron a dos personas con trajes azules y que hablaban un extraño idioma

-que es lo que dicen-pregunto el rey demonio

\- **compañero parece que son extranjeros y están perdidos**

- **hablaran algo de japonés**

Los policías miraron primero al rey demonio, un chico vestido con ropa de fina seda, cabello negro un poco verdoso y ojos color carmesí. Mientras que la chica era una mujer con cabello rojo y ojos verdes que se tapaba con una fina capa que tenía unas hombreras y una cadena de plata.

- **son extranjeros. Serán europeos**

- **se parecen a los nobles de esas películas y si son de alguna embajada y se perdieron. El chico esta descalzo a lo mejor alguien les robo**

- **será mejor llevarlos a la estación teniente sasaki**

- **si estoy de acuerdo**

Al final el héroe y el rey demonio fueron llevados a la estación de policía donde ambos fueron interrogados.

El rey demonio uso su magia para obtener toda la información que necesitaba de este mundo. En un momento pensó en abandonar al héroe en este lugar. Pero estar en un mundo desconocido solo no era una muy buena idea.

El rey demonio entro a la sala donde estaban interrogando a Emilia y uso su magia para dormir a los guardias.

Ahora el héroe estaba usando ropa deportiva color plomo que le habían facilitado cuando se dieron cuenta de que no llevaba nada bajo la enorme capa con la se tapaba.

-Emilia te propongo un trato

-de que se trata-dijo Emilia desconfiada

-una tregua temporal y una alianza

-porque debería aliarme con el rey demonio-dijo Emilia en un tono de indignación

-por supervivencia estamos en esta mundo extraño tendremos más posibilidades de sobrevivir si unimos fuerza

Emilia lo pensó por unos minutos, no era fácil para ella hacer una alianza con su más grande némesis incluso si era temporal pero viendo que no tenía muchas opciones.

-está bien rey demonio pero será temporal no dudes de cuando ya no te necesite te empalare como mi espada….oye espera no me dejas hablando sola.

Tanto el rey demonio y el héroe caminaban por las calles de Tokio

-estamos en un mundo llamado tierra en un país llamado Japón, en la ciudad de Tokio, estábamos en una estación de policía. Ellos son encargados de controlar el orden público.

-y porque perdimos nuestros poderes-pregunto el héroe pensando que el rey demonio tendría la respuesta

-no lo se, pero este mundo los demonios ángeles y magia son solo cosas de cuentos de fantasía para niños

-un mundo que funciona sin magia –dijo Emilia sorprendida

-debemos adaptarnos a las reglas de este mundo si queremos sobrevivir héroe .

De pasar algunas noches en las calles de Tokio el héroe y el rey demonio se abrían paso para la vida en Japón

-primero debemos obtener permisos de identificación- dijo el rey demonio

El rey demonio uso su magia con mucha dificultad y haciendo gestos de cómo si tuviera una jaqueca para hipnotizar a la recepcionista. Por supuesto que Emilia no había estado de acuerdo con ese método .pero no era tiempo de protestar.

-mi nombre será maou sadao

-el mío yusa emi

Ambos siguieron en su recorrido por Japón

-lo siguiente que debemos hacer es abrir un fondo de ahorros con esto

-que es ese papel verde

-la moneda de este mundo

-donde la obtuviste-pregunto Emilia molesta sabiendo la respuesta de antemano

-se la robe al policía el día que nos llevaron a la estación-respondió el rey demonio sin ninguna culpa

-mmmm…..-emilia solo frunció el ceño y miro molesta al rey demonio

Emi y maou siguieron avanzando a su siguiente destino

-lo siguiente que debemos hacer es conseguir un refugio

- **disculpe..busco..alguna..vivienda**

 **-si dígame cual desea o está dentro de su presupuesto**

 **-** vez emi tengo un don para los idiomas-dijo el rey demonio como un niño emocionado

-solo termina ya –dijo emi con desgano

Luego el vendedor de bienes raíces los llevo al lugar que estaba más acorde a su presupuesto

-que es este lugar-pregunto emi decepcionada

-por lo menos es de dos pisos-maou intento animar el ambiente

\- ella es la casera-dijo el vendedor

Maou y emi vieron a una mujer mayor sumamente obesa, con un vestido morado y cabello plateado y por alguna razón daba miedo.

-espero que les guste este lugar, pero aunque son una pareja joven espero que se puedan controlar en sus actividades nocturnas ya que las paredes son muy delgadas y los vecinos podrían molestarse.

-que es lo que dice maou-pregunto emi que todavía no entendía el idioma

-es mejor que no lo sepas emi-dijo maou sabiendo que si se lo traducía seria empalado en ese mismo instante

Ambos entraron al edificio de la villa sasazaku y se dieron cuenta que solo rendaban una habitación de 6 tatamis que era bastante pequeña.

-esto no se parece en nada a mi palacio-dijo maou decepcionado

-que pasa su majestad nunca había estado en un lugar tan pequeño y poco digno de el-dijo emi en un tono burlon

-no sabes nada de mi héroe, apuesto a que dormías en los palacios y templos más lujosos de la iglesia mientras los contenientes estaban en guerra y tu puebla se moría de hambre-dijo el rey demonio con ironía

-tampoco sabes nada sobre mi rey demonio –dijo emi mientras los fulminaba con la mirada

Al caer la noche ni maou ni emi se hablaban ambos solo estaban sentados en silencio en la oscuridad.

-que pretendes hacer si podemos volver-pregunto emi para romper aquel incomodo silencio.

-todo a su tiempo por ahora estamos solos en mundo a la deriva y…..

De repente el rey demonio cayó de golpe al piso. Emi se acerco lentamente a él tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo y hablando con pereza .

-oye rey demonio que te ocurre ..Espera no me digas que pfff jajajajjaa

Emi se echo a reír ella recordó que en la tarde maou le compro algo de comer pero ella jamás lo vio comer probablemente se había desmayado por la fatiga.

-bien su pongo que sería patético si mi enemigo muere de esta forma iré a buscar ayuda

emi salió caminando lentamente y luego maou fue llevado en una ambulancia.

Una hora más tarde maou ya había salido del pabellón tras recibir una infusión

-no puedo creer que los cuerpos humanos necesitan ingesta de alimento constante

-¿cada cuanto comen los demonios?-pregunto emi con curiosidad

-eso varia pero lo más importante es concentrarnos en que aprendas japonés emi ya que nos quedaremos sin dinero pronto.

-y que vas a hacer mientras mejoro mi japonés maou

-buscar un trabajo-dijo maou mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás de la silla y dejaba caer su cuerpo.

Con esto empezaría el día a día de maou y emi. El cual no fue fácil debido a que peleaban por todo. Que debían comer, que colores de futon comprar, que marca de ropa comprar, los gastos y todo tema que tuviera dos opciones.

Sin mencionar que como maou tomaba varios trabajos de paga diaria. emi estaba todo el día sola en casa, lo cual la estresaba. Para hacer algo emi le preparaba las comidas al rey demonio lo cual la molestaba aun más ya que parecía que fuera su esposa. Emi siempre mantuvo una mirada de rabia cada segundo que estaba con maou. No importa si el sonreía o a veces digiera una broma, no importaba si estos meses que habían vivido juntos había demostrado ser una buena persona, Emilia jamás lo perdonaría y algún día cuando ambos recuperaran sus poderes lo mataría en un combate justo y cobraría venganza por la humanidad .como también su venganza personal.

Emi estudio el japonés ya casi lo dominaba a la perfección. El problema es que necesitaba a alguien para practicar en una conversación, así que eso lo llevaba a tener que hablar con el rey demonio

-bien entonces que tal tu trabajo-dijo emi con un tono de no tener nada de interés pero debía hacerlo por la práctica.

-nada especial en lo absoluto-dijo maou sin interés de hablar mucho con el héroe

Para maou había sido sumamente incomodo estos meses con emi, si la miraba mucho se enojaba, si hablaban siempre estaba molesta y siempre fruncía el seño, siempre hablaba irritada o desinteresada jamás la había visto sonreír o estar alegré.

Mientras maou disfrutaba y aprendía de la cultura humana de este mundo. emi parecía molesta con él. El vio a muchos héroes con odio hacia el pero nunca uno con tanto odio acumulado como emi.

-oye emi-pregunto maou

-que quieres-pregunto emi pensando que todavía estaban practicando

-¿porque me odias tanto?

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Los dientes de emi se apretaban y sus manos temblaban

-como puedes preguntar eso

-quiero saber cuáles son tus motivos

-mis motivos..mis motivos…invadiste mi mundo, esclavizaste a los míos, tu ejercito mato a miles, causaste tanta muerte y destrucción. Quemaste mi pueblo y…y..y. ASESINASTE A MI PADRE!

Emi grito con rabia mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ella no quería llorar, no debía llorar, el héroe no puede llorar frente a su mayor enemigo.

-ya veo..lo entiendo y lo lamento

-lo entiendes…lo lamentas que podría entender alguien como tú lo que es perder a tu familia, que podría entender alguien como tú que es una existencia maligna lo que significa familia y una vida pacífica, ver morir a miles de los tuyos, perder amigos y ver que tu vida pacifica se haga pedazos frente a ti sin poder hacer nada, alguien como tú que solo invadió nuestro mundo por un mero capricho, alguien como tú que debió nacer en una familia de demonios nobles y que solo fue rey que no sabe lo que es el sacrifico, que sabe..

-SUFICIENTE CALLATE-dijo maou en un tono molesto mientras golpeo la mesa

Emi se quedo paralizada, en estos meses que vivieron juntos ella nunca vio al rey demonio molesto. Siempre discutían pero el usaba el sarcasmo o se molestaba de manera apática pero ella nunca lo había visto enojado o que se halla molestado en serio.

-tú que sabes lo que tuve que pasar, las decisiones que tuve que tomar, lo que he perdido y sacrificado.

-que tenían que ver los humanos con tus problemas-emi grito

Maou simplemente se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación dejando a emi sola. Caminando por las calles hasta un parque se sentó en una banca y miro al cielo sin ninguna noción del tiempo. Mirando el cielo estrellado que le recordaban el día que conoció a su maestra.

-tal vez te equivocaste con migo, tal vez debiste dejarme morir ese día-dijo maou con melancolía

El rey demonio cargando sus fantasmas y penas del pasado, recordando el día que una aventura que partió como un sueño se hizo realidad y como después se le salió de las manos. A veces extrañaba esos días antes de que toda su travesía comenzara. Antes de sentarse en un trono y tomar tales responsabilidades. Antes de luchar por un sueño tan noble pero estúpido que se convirtió en su perdición.

Maou saliendo de su estado depresivo miro su teléfono que había comprado hace poco. El había salido a las 7 de la tarde cuando peleo con emi ya eran las dos 2 de la mañana. Debía dormir si quería tener fuerzas para los diferentes trabajos que debía hacer mañana. Pero lo que menos quería era ver a emi.

Maou camino de regreso y vio que la luz su habitación seguía prendida, suspiro y subió las escaleras sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido y se para frente a la puerta. Estuvo parado frente a la puerta por 30 minutos finalmente uso su llave y entro

Emi se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa. maou vio unos libros de japonés y unos papeles para un perfil de trabajador. Por un momento pensó que el héroe se había preocupado por él. Que tonto fue. Levanto emi con cuidado y el dejo en su futon. maou cruzo al extremo de la habitación por la regla territorial para dormir impuesta por emi y se durmió en su futon

Emi despertó cuando los rayos del sol golpearon su cara. Ella estaba en su futon se levanto soñolienta. Ella se había quedado dormida sobre la mesa mientras terminaba sus papeles miro la hora y eran las 12:30. Ella se había sentido mal por pelear con maou, claro no se arrepentía de nada de lo que dijo pero el héroe siendo tan noble como es, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la manera de cómo termino la discusión. Así que lo espero para hacer las paces, pero nunca llego y el sueño la venció. Observo que en la mesa había comida, maou le había dejado el desayuno listo y una nota que decía que volvería sumamente tarde por trabajo extra.

Emi suspiro tomo sus cosas y partió a su entrevista de trabajo. Incluso tenía planes de dejar al rey demonio y arrendar un departamento lo más lejos posible, pero descarto la idea debido a que al vivir junto a él podía vigilarlo 24/7 por si tramaba algún plan para atacar este mundo.

Emi vio el gran edificio y solo leyó las palabras docodemo call center

Maou había terminado de trabajar eran las 9 de la noche cuando termino su turno, si quería ganar más dinero debería buscar un trabajo fijo. Solo suspiro de tristeza le dijo a emi que llegaría tarde porque todavía no quería hablar o verla. Por alguna extraña razón a pesar de todas sus peleas se le hacía agradable y divertido el tiempo que pasó con el héroe. Incluso si ella lo odiaba. Solo camino algún lugar cerca pensando en cómo matar el tiempo y esperar cuando llegara ella de nuevo estuviera durmiendo. De repente maou miro un cartel.

-inscríbase ayuda a la comunidad- el rey demonio pensó que si estaría afuera esperando a que emi se durmiera por lo menos haría algo productivo. Además se sentía curioso de ver cómo eran los humanos cooperando entre si y le traía recuerdos de un pasado lejano

-bien vamos a ello

Emi había vuelto bastante feliz a casa había obtenido el trabajo, con esto desde mañana empezaría a trabajar. Por alguna razón quería sacarle en cara al rey demonio que había obtenido un mejor trabajo pero recordó que gracias a él pudo aprender el idioma a sí que se contuvo pero cuando entro. El todavía no había llegado.

-acaso está planeado algo malvado….no lo creo

Desde que había discutido que no se habían visto. He cierto maou venia en la noche y dormía, él fue el que acostó a emi es su futon cuando ella se quedo dormida. Emi solo suspiro ¿acaso no sería mejor de esta forma?, de este modo no tendría que ver al rey demonio. Incluso si se dijo esas palabras ella, lo espero nuevamente hasta que el sueño la venció y callo dormida sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Maou entro y vio emi otra vez dormida la volvió a cargar hasta su futon y se fue a dormir al otro lado de la habitacion.

Cuando el sonido de su despertador sonó emi abrió sus ojos y otra vez estaba sola, esto ya la estaba molestando. Ella se puso su ropa de trabajo y salió de la habitación cuando volviera esta vez tendría unas palabras con maou .

Emi partió a docodemo tendría a una supervisora o superior que le ayudaría a acostumbrarse al trabajo de un call center.

Emi vio a una chica de cabello corto café, ojos amarillos vestía con el mismo uniforme de trabajo.

-hola tú debes ser la nueva-dijo alegremente

-un gusto eto sempai-dijo emi tímidamente

-no hay necesidad de tales formalidades mi nombre es Suzuki rika pero solo llámame rika

-soy emi yusa, solo con emi esta bien-dijo emi sonriendo

Rika le enseño como funcionaban las cosas a emi como debía responder a los clientes y los protocolos establecidos por la empresa. El primer día fue sumamente agotador para estaba feliz con su nuevo trabajo y nueva amiga.

Con su jornada finalizada se dirigió a casa para hablar de una vez con todos con cierto rey demonio que la estaba evitando.


	2. Chapter 2

**2- El rey demonio y el héroe forman lazos de confianza**

Había terminado otro día de trabajo para maou y había ido nuevamente a l servicio comunitario a ayudar a las personas. Se sorprendió como los humanos cooperan para mantener sus calles limpias y seguras. Por tercera vez maou llegaba sumamente tarde para evitar a emi. Espero como siempre unos minutos hasta que creyó que ya debía haberse quedado dormida.

Maou abrió la puerta con cuidado y se escucho un fuerte estruendo. Emi había dejado una pila de ollas apiladas frente a la puerta.

-vaya a sí que llegas a estas horas-dijo emi molesta

-por que hablas como si fueras una esposa molesta esperando a su esposo porque cree que tiene una aventura o algo por el estilo. O acaso pensaste que entraría ebrio con una corbata en la cabeza y una caja de sushi amarrada al dedo-dijo maou en forma burlona

-no intentes cambiar el tema-dijo emi en un tono serio

-sabes cuánto me costó ese juego de ollas para la cocina y lo dejas tirado frente a la puerta-respondió maou de manera sarcástica

-de otra forma como podría saber que llegarías-replico emi

Maou empezó a recoger las ollas, y guardarlas en la pequeña alacena que tenían mientras emi lo seguía con la mirada.

-bien supongo que mañana será otro día agotador así que será mejor dormi..

-maou-dijo emi con un tono muy serio

Maou solo se sentó frente a emi por reflejo, al parecer no podría evitar ni desviar el tema por más que quisiera.

-bien supongo que no se puede evitar-dijo maou con desgano viendo que no había ningún tipo de escape

-escucha se que nuestra última discusión no termino bien….solo quiero hacer las paces

-¿las paces? Tú y yo es enserio-ese tipo de propuesta por parte del héroe era bastante extraña para maou

-no digo que nos perdonemos mutuamente y seamos amigos o algo por el estilo, pero tú lo dijiste si queremos sobrevivir debemos aliarnos trabajar en equipo.

-bien entonces es un alto al fuego temporal-dijo maou con un tono dubitativo

Emi extendió su mano en señal de paz y maou le dio la suya realizando el tradicional apretón de manos. Ninguno de ellos sabría que esta simple acción podría crear un lazo de confianza mucho más allá en el futuro.

Los días siguientes habían sido venideros y tranquilos. Aunque todavía eran enemigos con su trato de alto fuego se podría decir que tanto maou y emi se llevaban mucho mejor. Pero eso no quito que aun siguieran discutiendo por estúpido que fuera el tema en disputa.

Emi se había acostumbrado rápidamente a su nuevo trabajo. Luego de una mañana estresante había salido a relajarse con su amiga rika a un café.

-no puedo creer que tuviéramos tantas llamadas emi, a veces me pregunto si la gente lee el manual de las cosas que compra.

-pero aun así es sorpréndete un centro de ayuda conectado a todo el mundo para ayudar a las personas de todo el mundo-emilia como el héroe no podía dejar de pensar que si la iglesia tuviera algo así les facilitaría mucho las cosas.

-¿emi es primera vez que vez un call center?-pregunto rika bastante sorprendida

…esto-emi se había descuidado tanto maou y ella mantenían sus identidades en secreto y debían evitar dar indicios de que no eran de este mundo

-está bien emi no te avergüences, yo vengo de un pequeño pueblo llamado kobe y nunca había visto uno tampoco. Igual me sorprendí incluso algunas compañeras se burlaron de mi-dijo rika con un puchero infantil

-jajajajaa-dijo emi soltando una risa incomoda

-por cierto emi de dónde eres-rika la miraba con curiosidad

Emi se quedo congelada un momento, en este momento se podía imaginar la voz de maou en su cabeza cuando le dijo "emi deberías construir un perfil en caso de que nos interroguen" a lo cual emi respondió con un vaga afirmación. Mientras seguía viendo películas de la edad medieval con la televisión que habían comprado entre ella y maou. Si algo tenían en común era que ambos les encantaban las películas y series de la edad medieval.

¿Espera donde ocurrían esas series? Emi debía pensar rápido

-emi de dónde eres si no quieres decirme por algo lo entenderé-dijo rika recordando su propio caso

-no, esto soy de europa si de un pueblo pequeño-emi dijo sin pensarlo y asumiendo que rika no indagaría mas

-de que pueblo emi Europa es tan lindo-pregunto rika aun mas curiosa

preferiría no hablar muchos dramas familiares y esas cosas-dijo emi de manera incomoda

-pero debió ser difícil adaptarse a la vida aquí en japon

-bueno fue muy difícil (ni te imaginas) pero bueno gracias a mi compañero me pude adap… he ocurre rika-pregunto emi de manera confundida

Emi se dio cuenta que rika sonreí de forma burlona,y clavaba sus ojos en emi como un depredador viendo a su presa

-emi emi acaso es tu novio-pregunto rika con ojos curiosos y tono alegre

-CLARO QUE NO!-grito emi con un cara roja como tomate

Sin embargo rika siguió con su interrogatorio

-entonces ya no lo vez –rika pregunto de manera insistente

-bueno vivo con el…-emi se había dado cuenta que había empeorado aun más las cosas. Ahora debía pensar en un método para cambiar el tema a algo que no fuera maou

\- emi que osada eres pensar que ya vives con un chico-dijo rika de manera burlona

-que no es haci-sin embargo la cara roja de emi no ayudaba en nada a la situación y solo aumentaba la curiosidad de rika por la relación de su amiga con esta persona misteriosa

-entonces se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo es alguien importante para ti.

Emi pensó que sería la oportunidad de arreglar los malentendidos que rika estaba formando en su cabeza, pero debido a que estaba tan nerviosa empezó a hablar sin pensar en modo automático.

-bueno podría decirse que lo conozco desde que era una niña (ya que la invasión de los demonios comenzó muchos años antes de que ella naciera)

-así que son amigos de la infancia-dijo rika sorprendida

-NOO estas entiendo todo mal …él es alguien importante para mí (ya que por las acciones de su ejército me termine convirtiendo en un héroe)aunque él nunca me tomo en cuenta(gracias a eso pudo acabar con sus generales uno por uno con mayor facilidad)

-mmmm-rika solo seguía sonriendo de manera maliciosa como un depredador

Emi intento arreglarlo recordando una película que vio anoche

-digamos que de donde vengo mi familia y la suya se han llevado mal por años (aunque el termino correcto sería especies) entonces de alguna forma nosotros dos terminamos aquí aislados y en secreto de todo ello entiendes.

Cuando emi pensó que había solucionado todo el mal entendido solo basto mirar la cara de rika para que se diera cuenta que no estaba ni cerca de arreglarlo.

-ya veo sus familias eran enemigas desde siempre y ustedes se conocieron desde niños y cansados de todo eso vinieron a japon. si que su familia supiera nada y tu siempre has estado enamorada de él pero nunca has tenido el valor de confesarte-dijo rika resumiendo todo lo que entendió

-eso es exactamente lo que…NO NO ESPERA LO ESTAS MALINTERPRETANDO TODO-dijo emi con su cara aun mas sonrojada

-está bien emi no hay que ser tímida yo te apoyo-dijo rika cerrando un ojo y levantando su pulgar en aprobación

-es que rika escúchame-dijo emi con ojos llorosos

-no pensé que los países de Europa fueran más tradicionales que los de Japón-dijo rika no haciendo caso a las protestas de emi

-rika es que-dijo emi levantando sus manos como ultima plegaria

-lo siento emi tengo un turno a la tarde, pero te estaré apoyando con todo-dijo rika mientras se alejaba

-no puede ser. Emi solo hundió su cabeza en la meza con penuria

Como se había enredado tanto las cosas, definitivamente no era una buena mentirosa, que pasa si rika algún día quería ir a casa de emi..Eso significa debía contarle la versión que malinterpreto rika a maou para que inventaran una historia que coincidiera. Pero lo más importante era como se lo iba a decir al rey demonio solo pensarlo era vergonzoso.

En una mazmorras un clérigo encapuchado bajaba con un antorcha era una vieja torre abandonada. El único que sabía de la existencia de esta torre era el clérigo mismo y la persona que estaba encerrada en ella.

Usando una gran cantidad de energía sagrada el sacerdote abrió la puerta dentro había colgado un prisionero. Tenía varias magulladuras y heridas prueba que había sido torturado por incontables horas, sus alas negras estaban completamente atrofiadas y rotas por la tortura. Tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo con algunos moretones.

-buenos días Lucifer-dijo el sacerdote en un tono amable

-olba…tu bastardo-dijo Lucifer con la poca energía que le quedaba

-un lugar muy curioso esta habitación repele tanto la energía sagrada como la demoniaca

Olba se paseo cerca de un carrito de metal con ruedas que tenía varios instrumentos de tortura manchados con la sangre de Lucifer

-haz estado bastante tiempo encerrado aquí y todavía te niegas a hablar

-es porque preguntas estupideces sin sentido-dijo Lucifer de manera perezosa

Mientras olba tomaba una silla de madera y se sentaba frente a el

-sabes la peor de las torturas es tener que hablar contigo-dijo Lucifer de manera burlona

Olba solo rio de manera burlona y prosiguió con su interrogatorio

-sabes es curioso hace años antes de que los demonios llegaran a invadir ángeles y demonios solo eran cuentos de la biblia, ese libro escrito por los primeros hombres de la iglesia de ente isla. Nadie creía en ellos hasta que ustedes aparecieron.

Dijo olba mientras caminaba alrededor de Lucifer paseándose como si buscara algo en el magullado cuerpo del ángel caído.

-pero tú no eras un demonio. Por los menos uno puro, te llamaban el general caído Lucifer, todos asumieron que eras un demonio que solo tomo ese nombre porque parecía un ángel, pero yo no. Yo sabía que eras el original, descuida no preguntare la historia de tu vida tu leyenda es famosa en la biblia. Pero hay algo que deseo aun más

\- que es-pregunto Lucifer viendo directamente a olba que tenía una mirada obsesiva que le daba asco

-ustedes los ángeles no son criaturas divinas o los demonios criaturas formadas del mal solo especies diferentes a nosotros los humanos

-cuál es tu punto en todo esto-Lucifer no entendía donde quería llegar olba

-quiero gobernar el cielo como el mundo demoniaco, dime como llegar a esos dos mundos al ser especies diferentes quiere decir que cualquiera puede caer frente a la otra y yo podría alcanzar el nivel de dios.

-jodete humano alguien como tu jamás podría llegar ni al cielo ni al mundo demoniaco por mas que quisiera o supiera el camino a lo sumo podrías durar unas horas antes de caer muerto

-es una lástima debo partir de viaje soy un hombre ocupado Lucifer te veré en una semana pero mientras tanto-dijo olba mientras se alejaba y abría la puerta

Un hombre musculoso con una máscara de cuero negro entro al verlo el cuerpo de Lucifer se tenso reconociendo al torturador .

-se que esta tiempo que te he tenido aquí ustedes dos se han vuelto muy cercanos así que lo dejare encerrado aquí contigo para que no te sientas solo, hasta que decidas cooperar que tengas una buena semana. Estrella de la mañana.

\- Lucifer gritaba con desesperación

Olba al cerrar y sellar la puerta que solo él podía abrir escuho los gritos de agonía de Lucifer desde el otro lado como si fuera una melodía pasajera mientras se alejaba lentamente.

Maou acababa de salir de su trabajo y esta vez se iría directo a casa, debía pensar en una manera de ganar más dinero ya era tiempo de dejar estos trabajos de paga diaria y buscar un empleo fijo si quería mejorar su condición de vida.

Compro un diario que tuviera ofertas laborales y se dirigió a casa directamente sin ninguna desviación.

-emi ya llegue-dijo maou mientras abría la puerta y se quitaba los zapatos

-hola-dijo emi mientras estaba colocando la mesa para la cena y evitaba el contacto con maou

-te ocurre algo-maou vio algo extraña a emi constantemente desviaba su mirada y jugueteaba con son dedos

-bueno no, nada no importa-dijo emi nerviosa recordando lo ocurrido con rika y pensando como se lo tendría que explicar a maou en caso de que rika se le ocurriera venir a su casa

-estas extraña-dijo maou mientras se sentaba a la mesa y empezaba a comer

-mmm-emi hizo un gesto desviando su mirada de manera orgullosa y después empezó a comer

-bueno esa es la Emi normal que conozco-dijo maou de manera burlona mientras comiendo

Maou termino de cenar y abrió el diario. Empezó a marcar con un plumón rojo las ofertas que le parecía más favorables o convenientes. Tanto en paga, horario y distancia de su casa.

-vas a agregar otro trabajo mas, sabes los cuerpos humanos pueden colapsar por cansancio y estrés-dijo emi con un ligero tono de preocupación que era casi mínimo

-lo sé pero no es eso, estoy buscando un trabajo fijo y con horarios si sigo con estos trabajos de paga diaria no llegara a ningún lado. Además aun tenemos que comprar muchas cosas

-bueno y que has pensado-dijo emi acercándose a el

-este se ve bueno mgronald necesita empleados la paga es buena y he escuchado que trabajar en locales de comida te dejan llevarte lo que sobra del dia-dijo maou feliz pensando que podrían ahorrar dinero

-sabes no es muy saludable comer comida chatarra. Sin embargo hay algo que quiero preguntarte

-adelante-maou vio que emi lo miraba de manera curiosa. como si eligiera sus palabras con cuidado

-¿Por qué no usas tu magia para conseguir el dinero de manera más fácil o un trabajo acomodado?

Maou se llevo la mano a su mentón y lo medito por un momento. Luego simplemente dijo

-no me queda mucha magia demoniaca y la estoy guardando para un caso de vida o muerte

-ya veo- respondió emi pensando que ella igual tenía un poco de su magia sagrada ,lo suficiente para invocar sus botas y guantes junto con su espada sagrada en su primera fase

-pero más que nada no quiero perder

-no quieres perder

-lo humanos pueden realizar estos trabajo perfectamente sin magia, entonces porque yo no, no puedo perder contra ellos es algo estúpido pero es como lo veo.

-pfff.

-emi-dijo maou un poco desconcertado

-Jajaja que clásica de lógica es esa pero bien esfuérzate y da la mejor de ti maou- dijo emi entre risas pero no era de burla eran sinceras de algo que si le causaba gracia

Maou se quedo mirando pasmado al héroe habían cosas que no calzaban con la emi normal que conocia, primero emi se estaba riendo y sonriendo cuando nunca estado con él lo había hecho y segunda esas palabras esa risa y gestos despertaron un recuerdo muy muy enterrado en la conciencia de maou "esfuérzate y da lo mejor de ti "

-que ocurre porque me miras como si hubieras visto un fantasma-dijo emi sorprendida

-no es nasaa-dijo maou mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con emi

-maou sadao se que me estas ocultando algo-dijo emi de manera molesta

Emi se sentía curiosa que fue esa mirada de nostalgia con la que maou la miro, por que vio tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos. Eso no era normal en el rey demonio. Ella quería saber

-créeme no es nada importante-dijo maou intentando cortar el tema

-bien si tu lo dices-dijo emi molesta

-será mejor dormir mañana iré a la entrevista de mgronalds

Después de apagar las luces y acostarse cada uno en su futon. El cuarto quedo en la oscuridad absoluta con un silencio incomodo, maou sabia que esta atmosfera no desaparecería hasta que emi obtuviera su respuesta.

-emi-dijo maou con un tono de voz bajo que se perdía en la oscuridad

Desde el otro lado de la habitación se escucho la voz en la oscuridad de emi

-dime-casi respondiendo en el mismo tono que el rey demonio

-solo fue que tu risa me recordó a alguien eso es todo –aclaro el rey demonio pensando que tal vez el héroe se había ofendido o algo por el estilo

-se puede saber a quién te recordé-pregunto emi de manera amable

A pesar de que maou supo que con ese tono significaría que emi no lo presionaría si no obtenía una respuesta aun así se mantuvo un silencio entre los dos

-…

-...

Hasta que el mismo rey demonio decidió responder esperando a que el héroe se hubiera quedado dormido esperando la respuesta

-me recordaste a mi madre-dijo maou en un tono bajo y melancolico

El silencio en la penumbra se prolongo aun más hasta que emi pregunto de manera asombrada

-¿tienes una madre?-dijo emi como si no lo pudiera creer

-de donde crees que Salí por supuesto que tengo una familia-dijo maou como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

\- ¿donde están?-pregunto emi con curiosidad e intriga

Emi había entrado en modo curiosa, según los antiguos escritos el rey demonio apareció hace miles de años en las profundidades del infierno naciendo del odio, la maldad y los pecados de los hombre y que los demonios eran pecadores que caían en su reino, pero acaba de decir que tuvo una familia eso contradecía de manera simbólica a los escritos y enseñanzas de la iglesia.

-murieron hace bastante tiempo-dijo maou de una manera seca y sin emoción

Otro silencio incomodo se presento en aquella oscuridad hasta que emi hablo con un tono de arrepentimiento

-lo siento-recordando cuando le dijo que él no sabía lo que era tener una familia o perderla

-no merezco tu perdón emi….pero gracias-dijo el rey demonio sonriendo en la oscuridad

-fue hace miles de años verdad-dijo emi pensando que el rey demonio por su poder vivió mas que su familia o tal vez no envejecía.

-¿de qué estás hablando emi?-pregunto maou desconcertado y extrañado

-digo ellos murieron por las vejes –dijo emi señalando lo obvio

-emi creo que tienes mal un concepto pero primero cuantos años crees que tengo

-mmm…unos mil años- dijo emi recordando lo leído en la biblia

-no soy tan viejo emi-dijo maou de manera molesta

-¿entonces cuántos años tienes?-pregunto el héroe de manera intrigada

-soy solo un joven demonio solo tengo 300 años

Emi se sorprendió por su declaración, como alguien de 300 años se podía considerar joven en primer lugar y eso quería decir que el tiempo de vida de los humanos y demonios era demasiado diferente, probablemente 300 años era para los demonios como un joven adulto cumpliendo 20 años

-¿entonces como murieron?-pregunto nuevamente el héroe

-fueron asesinados-respondió maou con una voz carente de emociones

-yo…no sabía-dijo emi en un tono triste

-no importa no es que me afecte, emi mañana debo levantarme temprano si no te importa voy a dormir

\- si está bien

Había un gran enredo en la mente emi en este momento, si según los escritos antiguos el rey demonio surgió de la maldad como podía tener padres y como podía tener solo 300 años si los antiguos escritos dictan de la leyenda del rey demonio empezó hace casi mil años atrás. Emi sabía que había un enorme misterio escondido detrás de todo esto y que solo maou tenía las respuestas.

Mientras tanto en un enorme salón de un palacio bastante lujoso había una enorme mesa con 15 silla, 6 ocupadas por los representantes de los clanes más fuertes, 6 por el consejo de los sabios, una por el primer ministro, otra por el general demoniaco y mano derecha del rey y la última estaba vacía donde debía estar el rey.

-orden orden la junta del consejo va a comenzar-dijo el primer ministro demonio kameo un demonio con cuerpo de pájaro negro gigante

Cuando el rey demonio no se encontraba en el mundo demoniaco todo el poder caía sobre el primer ministro pero aun así no podía sentarse en la silla ni el trono del rey.

-nosotros los clanes proponemos elegir ha nuevo rey demonio

-no sabemos el paradero actual de satan-sama-dijo uno de los viejos sabios demonios

-pero debe haber un gobernante. Por que lord kameo tiene todo el poder-protesto unos de los jefes de los clanes

-por que así lo que decreto mi señor -dijo alciel

En el mundo demoniaco había más de 50 mil clanes diferentes pero solo los 6 mas fuertes tenían voz en la mesa del consejo. Alciel que pertenecía a uno de ellos y también era la mano derecha del rey demonio. Debía intentar clamar la intriga y disputa entre estos

-debemos actuar los humanos están debilitados, por el honor de santan-sama nosotros el clan malebranche proponemos una nueva invasión, también para vengar la muerte de malacoda-sama

-primero lo primero-debemos asegurarnos de que santan-sama sigue con vida para eso ya he estado trabajando intentando rastrear su aura demoniaco, cuando el use una cantidad elevada de magia sabremos donde esta-dijo kameo

-la junta del consejo del mundo demoniaco siguió debatiendo por mas horas por la disputa del poder.

Mientras en la tierra maou y emi se preparaban para salir temprano ambos habían tomado desayuno y limpiado la habitación dividiéndose las tareas

-bien adiós emi-dijo maou mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad

-oye esperaaaaaaaaaa-emi se tropezó de la escalera pero maou la alcanzo a a atraparla en sus brazos

-tencuidado con esa esclara cuando uses tacones que clase de héroe eres-dijo maou de manera apatica

Al darse cuenta que tenía su cara enterrada en el pecho de maou emi se sonrojo y se alejo dándole un golpe

-ya lo sé adiós-dijo molesta y se fue

-no se comporta como un héroe en lo absoluto

Maou tomo un taxi se dio cuenta que estaba solo a unos minutos de mgronalds estaba pensando en comprar una bicicleta con su primer sueldo que recibiera mgronald si era contratado, sería bastante útil y económica.

Maou llego al local y vio que todo era limpio y que una mujer mayor se le acerco al ver que maou no se acerco a la caja si no que miraba hacia todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo.

-disculpe en que lo podemos atender-pregunto la mujer de manera amable

-si vengo por el aviso de trabajo-dijo maou claramente

-sígame a mi oficina

-si

La mujer le hizo un gesto y ambos caminaron hasta una puerta de madera que la mujer mayor abrió. Maou entro a una oficina pequeña y se sentó en uno de los sillones negros y frente a él se sentó la mujer

-mi nombre es mayumi kizaki gerente del lugar-ella dijo de manera seria y profesional presentándose

-maou sadao un gusto kizaki-san-maou respondió cordialmente para dar una primera buena impresión

-bien ma-kun aquí tenemos un protocolo llamado periodo de prueba-dijo la mujer manteniendo su tono serio de mujer de negocios

-entiendo (¿ma-kun?)-al parecer a la gerente le gustaba darle apodos a sus empleados. maou ignoro eso y siguió escuchando atentamente

-esos días se te pagaran como si fueras empleado de medio tiempo y al final de la semana te diré si te contratamos o si no eres lo que buscamos que te parece-pregunto la mujer de manera seria

-me parece bien-dijo maou un poco nervioso

-y ¿qué esperas?-dijo la mujer con un tono normal como si esperara lo más obvio del mundo

-ya empezó-pregunto maou sorprendido que había sido agarrado con la guardia baja

-por supuesto ve a cambiarte-kizaki le arrojo un uniforme de mgronalds a maou

-enseguida voy-respondió maou mientras corría a la sala de empleados a cambiarse

Por otro lado emi estaba trabajando atendiendo llamadas y llamadas sin parar. Pero siempre tenía disponibilidad y escuchaba a los clientes con suma paciencia como un clérigo escuchando a alguien confesar sus más profundos pecados.

Una vez terminando su turno se junto con rika y otra compañera de trabajo llamada maki. Ambas fueron nuevamente a un café todavía tenían tiempo antes de su siguiente turno.

-deberíamos probar algo diferente-dijo maki

-quizás carne que tal si vamos a mgronalds- sugirió rika

-no-respondió emi de manera seca y tajante

Parecía que todo el destino quería que rika pensara que maou es su novio o algo por el estilo. Así que debía hacer todo lo posible por alejar a rika de maou. Todavía tenía que encontrar el valor para poder explicarle a maou en el embrollo de historia que se había terminado metiendo y probablemente si iba a terminar burlando de ella.

-emi emi que vas a pedir-dijo maki

-emi-dijo rika al ver a su amiga espaciada

Rika sonrió con malicia y deicidio molestar a emi un poco

-lo que pasa es que emi está pensando en su novio-dijo rika

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de emi a lo cual tanto sus cara y orejas se pusieron roja y lo negó con todas sus fuerzas

-EL NO ES MI NOVIO-dijo en un tono que más que un grito parecía un graznido

Sin embargo las reacciones de emi y su tono sonrojado solo ayudaban a maki y rika a pensar que emi era tímida y vergonzosa como una chica de personalidad tsundere.

-bueno emi aun no se confiesa-dijo rika

-rika-emi volvió a poner sus ojos llorosos

Acaso este era su castigo por vivir bajo el mismo techo que el rey demonio de estaba siendo castigada

-rika la molestes mejor cambiemos el tema-dijo maki incomoda

-gracias maki-dijo emi feliz

Todo siguió normal hasta que tuvieron que volver al trabajo

En otro lado el rey demonio salía del trabajo cansado pero satisfecho no había tenido problemas para adaptarse a este trabajo mgronalds tenía un sistema de pirámide que le permite escalar a su trabajador así que si él se esforzaba pronto estaría en la cima de este mundo en lo económico.

Devolvió el uniforme. Y partió a casa lo único bueno es que pudo comer hamburguesas y papas fritas gratis en el almuerzo. Pero si comía esto a diario emi lo regañaría por su salud.

De repente maou se echo a reír mientras caminaba el héroe preocupándose por la alimentación y salud del rey demonio pero en qué clase de mundo de locos termino.

-emi ya llegue-dijo maou mientras entraba

-hay comida en el refrigerador-dijo ella señalando el refrigerador mientras veía televisión

Maou saco su porción y se sentó junto a ella

-oye maou-dijo emi tímidamente

-¿qué ocurre?-pregunto el rey demonio despreocupado

-es que tengo que contarte algo-dijo ella sonrojada

-que ocurre- pregunto maou extrañado por su actitud

Después de armarse de valor emi conto todo el mal entendido que sus amigas tenían en su cabeza sobre su relación y lo vergonzoso que resultaba para ella. Maou estuvo a punto de echarse a reír pero cuando vio los ojos llorosos de emi con cara de "voy a golpearte si te ries" decidió mejor no hacerlo.

-que debo hacer-dijo emi

-solo déjalas ya tienen la idea metida en la cabeza y entre mas lo niegues mas pensaran que es verdad

-pero no quiero que piensen eso

-oye mientras sepamos que no es cierto en que nos afecta-dijo maou despreocupado

-es porque a ti no te tiene que emparejar con la encarnación del mal-dijo emi molesta

-hai hai perdón su santidad que deja la llave del agua corriendo toda la noche y mata a miles de animales formando una sequia sabes lo complicado de la situación del agua hoy en día

-solo fue una vez y solo estabas molesto por la cuenta no por la escases de agua del planeta

Asi el héroe y el rey demonio entraron en su rutina de discutir cosas sin sentido como si fueran debates de vida o muerte

Pasada una semana un sacerdote bajo a la torre, donde cierto ángel caído tenía un apariencia mil veces peor. Mientras hacia el gesto para que el torturador saliera. Olba se sentó frente de el

-no te vez muy bien Lucifer-dijo fingiendo un tono de preocupación

-cállate-dijo Lucifer de forma directa

-dime Lucifer tienes donde volver el rey demonio a caído y el cielo se te ha cerrado

-a donde mierda quieres llegar-pregunto Lucifer

-te propongo un trato ayúdame a acabar con el héroe y el rey demonio y te devolveré a los cielos

-espera pero acabas de decir

-el héroe y el rey demonio siguen vivos atrapados en otro mundo, me las he arreglado para acumular la suficiente magia sagrada para ir y volver a ese mundo debido que en ese mundo perdemos nuestro poder sea sagrado o demoniaco. Pero descubrió como retenerlo mano como recargarlo

-entonces me dices que si te ayudo me ayudaras a volver al cielo

-eso o quieres pasar toda tu vida con el torturador creo que se han hecho buenos amigos

-….

\- y bien Lucifer que dices-pregunto olba en un tomo malicioso

-te ayudare olba –dijo Lucifer resignado

-bien así me gusta-dijo el sacerdote satisfecho por haber obtenido lo que quería

Desato a Lucifer y lo llevo a fuera. Rápidamente un aura morada lo cubrió era una gran cantidad de magia demoniaca que solo un demonio de alto rango tendría, toda sus heridas se cicatrizaron y desaparecieron sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, sus huesos y dedos rotos sanaron, sus quemaduras desaparecieron sus alas se recuperaron y el dolor desapareció de su cuerpo.

-que me impide no matarte ahora olba-dijo Lucifer

-no es contra mí al que debes albergar odio Lucifer, fue el héroe que no tuvo el valor de matarte de manera definitiva por la que seguiste vivo y tuviste que soportar estas torturas, fue el rey demonio que no te vino a socorrer como lo hizo con el general alciel a ellos es a los que debes odiar, ellos son tus enemigos.

Lucifer se elevo un poco en el cielo y cargo una esfera de energía morada

-espera incluso si me matas jamás podrá volver al cielo –dijo olba exaltado

Sin embargo el rayo pasó rozando la cabeza de olba y le desintegro la cabeza al torturador matándolo en un instante. olba quedo sorprendido y miro devuelta a Lucifer que descendió al suelo y lo miro de manera fría

-cuando partimos olba –dijo en un tono aburrido

-ahora mismo Lucifer-dijo olba con una sonrisa de complicidad

Olba uso su magia sagrada y abrió un portal, con esto el sacerdote corrompido y el ángel caído cruzaron el portal al mundo donde se encontraba el héroe y el rey demonio.


	3. Chapter 3

**3-El rey demonio y el héroe se enfrentan a una nueva amenaza**

Después de una intensa semana de trabajo el héroe y el rey demonio habían decidido salir a un lugar donde el héroe había querido ir hace bastante tiempo.

-es en serio emi-pregunto maou con desgano

-que tiene de malo-replico el héroe

Era una enorme biblioteca pública, cuando emi le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda con algo importante pensó que se trataría de alguna otra cosa.

-porque pareces molesto como si te desagrada estar conmigo-pregunto el héroe indignado recordando si había hecho algo para molestar al rey demonio que parecía estar haciendo un berrinche infantil

-no eres tú, es el lugar desde que era niño odio las bibliotecas-dijo maou aclarando todo

-espera ¿hay bibliotecas en el mundo demoniaco? y sé que no son el lugar más divertido del mundo pero porque las odias

-bueno…

Flash back

En un enorme salón de un antiguo templo demonio en las montañas había un niño demonio que leía a duras penas una gran cantidad de libros que abarcaban temas de estrategia, comercio, política, historia, magia, hechizos, clanes del mundo demoniaco y sus historias, guerras y enemistades etc.

-señor kameo por favor puedo descansar un poco te prometo que usare ese tiempo para entrenamientos físicos y mágicos-dijo el niño agotado

-no. debes aprenderte todos estos libros y lo de los 3 estantes que están halla

El chico miro con decepción cuando vio que cada uno de los enormes estantes señalados debía tener como mil libros cada uno

-no puede ser-el niño demonio enterró su cabeza en el libro-a este paso me convertiré en el rey demonio dentro de 4 milenios mas.

-bueno mocoso creo que tú fuiste el que llego a la puerta de mi templo diciendo que te enseñara todo lo que sé. por qué querías convertirte en el futuro rey demonio-dijo el demonio con cuerpo de pájaro.

-porque no seguimos mejorando mi fuerza física y mi magia. Soy tan bajo y enclenque que hasta un goblin podría vencerme y mi dominio de la magia es pésimo-dijo el niño demonio con decepción.

-tu dijiste que querías ser un rey diferente, el rey demonio no solo debe ser el demonio más poderoso del mundo demoniaco y que incluso pueda pelear de igual a igual contra dios. También es un rey el que atiende las necesidades del pueblo. debes ser sabio muchacho. Tú querías terminar con este caos, ese es tu sueño y te creí a pesar de que eres un simple duende no hagas que mis esperanzas sean en vano

Maou solo soplo con desgano y siguió leyendo

-cuando termines eso empezara tu verdadero entrenamiento

-señor kameo-dijo el niño emocionado

-sigue leyendo-dijo con su voz profunda

-si en eso estoy-dijo maou bajando su mirada al libro

Fin del flash back

-digamos que no tuve una muy buena experiencia con ello jajaja-dijo maou riéndose de forma nostálgica

-bueno solo sígueme, no tienes derecho a quejas después de que malgastaste nuestro dinero en esa bicicleta-dijo el héroe ignorando al rey demonio

-ese también mi dinero, nuestra cuenta es compartida y dullahan no es una simple bicicleta es una inversión a futuro. Nos ahorrara el transporte, puedes usarla cuando yo tenga días libres y tu no

-no gracias-dijo emi tajantemente

-bueno volviendo al tema ¿qué es lo que buscas?-pregunto maou

-bueno dijiste que en este mundo las historias sobre demonios, ángeles y magia solo eran cosas de cuentos de fantasía verdad

-si pues eso dije, gracias a la información que obtuve del policía-dijo maou sin más

-tal vez hay una baja probabilidad de que uno de esos libros este basado en hechos reales

-bien emi entiendo tu punto

Con eso el rey demonio y el héroe pasaron todo el día buscando alguna información en los cuentos de fantasía y tomando notas de lugares que eran considerados sagrados o demoniacos. Luego de salir ambos se dirigieron a casa y prepararon la cena

-por cierto maou habías dicho que habías estado bastante ocupado en el trabajo-dijo emi

-si bueno después del periodo de prueba solo fui contratado en 3 días en vez de esperar una semana por mi buen desempeño .Pero después llego una chica nueva es un poco torpe pero esta recién aprendiendo y tiene muchas ganas de mejorar es bastante admirable y que hay de ti, rika te sigue molestando

-rika es una buena amiga mientras haga todo lo posible para evitar algún tema que recuerda tu existencia-dijo emi de manera incomoda

-si bueno solo no debes hacerle caso-dijo maou como si fuera lo más obvio

-ya lo sé-dijo emi haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

Había pasado una semana desde que había llegado y cruzado ese portal. Actualmente se quedaban en un edificio viejo y abandonado que se encontraba al frente de uno nuevo.

Por las ventanas veía ha un montones de humanos jóvenes con las mismas ropas que venían en el día y se iban en la tarde.

Cuando llego retuvo la mayor cantidad de magia que pudo. Aprendió el idioma de este mundo y todas las costumbres de esta extraña sociedad. Había estado rastreando a su objetivo por varios lados pero la ciudad era demasiado grande.

Entonces mientras se movia por las noches para robar ropa de este mundo, para pasar desapercibido uso el extraño artefacto que olba le dijo que en este mundo era llamado "pistola" para obligar a una empleada de una pequeña tienda a darle algunas cosas. obviamente con su rostro tapado. Se dio cuenta de algo cuando esa mujer y las pocas persona de esa tienda lo vieron tuvieron miedo, desesperación e impotencia. Sitio que absorbió esas emociones y que había recuperado un poco de magia demoniaca. Entonces lo supo, el miedo de los humanos de este mundo podía usarse como fuente de magia demoniaca.

Juntando más pensó que podría asesinar a olba. Pero él era el único que lo podía devolver al cielo. Aunque en realidad sabía que olba sería asesinado apenas pisara ese lugar por los seres celestiales. Pero incluso si él es un ángel caído, Lucifer aun es respetado en el cielo. Tal vez podría rogarle a "ella" para que lo deje volver después de todo no tenía un lugar a donde más ir. Exiliado por los ángeles y ahora abandonado por los demonios. Para agregar a la lista el rey demonio se había aliado con el héroe. según entendía ya no atacaba a los humanos. Sin embargo lucifer no le diría nada a olba hasta comprobarlo.

Usando la poca magia que recolecto uso un hechizo de rastreo demoniaco para encontrar alguna fuente de magia demoniaca por más baja que fuera. Fue difícil ya que probó en distintos sitios al azar hasta que lo encontró. No se parecía nada al rey demonio después la última vez que lo vio. Pero Lucifer lo conocía desde que era un mocoso duende, así que reconoció su cara al instante ahora empezaría a seguirlo desde lejos hasta estar seguro de hacer su movimiento y informarle a olba. Ya que, si el rey demonio era el mismo que recordaba ambos podrían aliarse para acabar con olba y el héroe juntos.

Para eso Lucifer debía obtener más magia demoniaca y sabía como hacerlo.

Maou volvió a casa temprano, ayudo a Emilia a prepara el café y algo para comer. Tomar el desayuno juntos, ya se había vuelto una costumbre. maou encendió el televisor mientras bebía su café

-una ola de robos sin parar ha ocurrido en el distrito de sasazaku en estas últimas semanas, según declaraciones el ladrón ataca de noche. Ya ha habido varias víctimas, nadie herido pero 34 personas han sido victiman de este ladrón armado aquí con uno de ellos. Señor podría describir al individuo

-bueno era un poco bajo y delgado tenía un arma cuando me quito mi mochila. Intente perseguirlo pero cuando pensé que lo había atrapado desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí

-¿por que fue tras del ladrón?

-bueno robo mi mochila que tenía mis libros de programación de la universidad, mi consola de juegos una pasta que estaba nueva y mi computadora portátil.

-ya veo. Bueno seguiremos informando. Mientras tanto la policía aconseja no salir en la noche para los residentes de sasazuka, pero que están investigando el caso a fondo para dar con el paradero de este antisocial. Adelante estudio

Mientras seguía dando información del ladrón maou analizo la información. Este tipo de patrón tan rebuscado se le hacía familiar al igual que las características de la persona y el otro día sintió magia demoniaca cerca de él. Ya tenía una conjetura de quien podría ser, pero si tenía aliados o de que tipo aun no lo sabía. Pero había alguien que se le venía a la mente, que escucho muchos rumores de esa persona de sus espías en ente isla. Solo tenía que establecer el nexo de ideas para encontrar la solución al misterio.

-oye maou y donde habías ido tan temprano-pregunto emi un poco curiosa

-bueno fui al centro de ayuda comunitaria no había ido hace bastante tiempo recogimos la basura del parque y limpiamos algunas cosas

-deberías tener cuidado el territorio de ese ladrón es este distrito sabes-dijo emi de forma seria

-emi.. Estas preocupada por mi-dijo el rey demonio como si comentara algún crimen contra la naturaleza

-CLARO QUE NO ¡ solo que..bueno…yo seré la que te acabe y nadie mas-dijo emi nerviosa

-bien bien. Bueno hora de ir al trabajo –dijo maou con un cambio de actitud de 180 grados

-si la vida aquí es de esta forma-dijo emi con desgano

Maou estaba a cargo de la formación de la nueva empleada de tiempo parcial sasaki chiho. Era bastante alegre y estaba dispuesta a aprender y esforzarse todo lo que pudiera. Aunque constantemente botaba las papas fritas al piso cuando usaba la freidora.

-lo hice otra vez maou-san-dijo ella con su cabeza enterrada en la mesa de la sala de descanso de trabajadores

-bueno a cualquiera le ocurre chi-chan-maou dijo intentando animarla

-pero es la tercera vez que ocurre esta semana, si sigo así las papas fritas van a terminar creciendo en el suelo-dijo ella con lagrimas, como una niña pequeña esperando un regaño inevitable

-bueno no creo que eso sea posible-dijo el rey demonio ojeando su revista

De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió mostrando a la gerente mayumi kizaki

-que ocurre jefa-dijo maou

-es kizaki-san maldición- por alguna razón ella odiaba ser llamada jefa o gerente

-lo siento kizaki-san-rectifico maou

-como sea ma-kun quiero que vayas a mi oficina después de que termine tu siguiente turno

Kizaki cerró la puerta pero la volvió a abrir mirando de forma tétrica a chiho

-y sasaki deja de botar las papas fritas al piso-dijo con una mirada afilada mientras cerraba la puerta de manera lenta y aterradora

-hai- respondió con tristeza chiho

El turno de maou paso con bastante tranquilidad, siempre recibiendo halagos de chiho de cómo era tan detallista como incluso podía pensar en lo que necesitaba un bebe de uno de los clientes o como tener una actitud adulta frente a las cosas. Aunque maou intento aclararle que no era nada espectacular y que solo era un trabajo de medio tiempo. Dándole algunos consejos a chiho que ya podía manejar la caja por sí sola y órdenes que no tengan r elación con preparar papas fritas o la máquina de helados.

maou sadao termino su turno y se dirigió a la oficina de kizaki.

Estaba nervioso, seria despedido tal vez no fue lo suficiente mente bueno. Sintió que kizaki entro y cerró la puerta. Incluso llego a saltar de su asiento.

Vio como kizaki pasar frente a él y se sentó sacado su gorra de trabajo y sonriendo

-relájate no te llamo para regañarte-dijo ella sonriendo

\- ha no-dijo maou desconcertado

-maou sadao nos encantaría contratarte como un empleado de tiempo completo

-¿he?

Después de salir de la oficina de kizaki maou se dirigió a buscar unas cosas a su casillero para irse a casa y vio que chiho ya se iba.

-nos vemos mañana chi-chan ve con cuidado-dijo maou

-te vas a ir más temprano hoy maou-san-pregunto chiho que vio como maou empezó a guardar sus cosas más temprano de lo normal

-bueno mi compañera de cuarto dijo que debía tener cuidado con los robos relacionados del distrito y…

-mamamamamama..maou-san compañera de cuarto eso quiere decir que es tu novia-pregunto chiho nerviosa

-claro que no, solo vivimos de manera forzada por ciertas situaciones-maou intento aclarar la situación

-ya veo-dijo chiho dando un pequeño soplido de relajo

-bueno adiós chichan-dijo maou despidiéndose por segunda vez

-adios maou san-ella salió del lugar

Mientras en las calles de camino a la estación de trenes 2 amigas caminaban por la calle, emi yusa junto a su amiga suzuki rika.

-entonces emi como va tu relación con tu novio-pregunto rika

-ya te lo he dicho el no es mi novio, además porque me acompañas rika

-emi ese ladrón a estado atacando el lugar últimamente no expondré a mi amiga que viene de un pequeño pueblo extranjero a los peligros de esta ciudad

Emi sonrió. Realmente rika era una muy buena amiga que se preocupaba por ella, incluso el asunto de maou viendo la situación desde los ojos de rika ella solo quería hacer el rol de una amiga que le da un impulso a la otra. Realmente rika es una muy buena persona.

Cuando emi llego y entro a su habitación viendo a maou mirando la televisión sintió un olor que atravesó su nariz una sensación gloriosa que la haría babear si se estuviera muriendo de hambre.

-maou acaso estas..Comiendo curry-emi pensó que el rey demonio había preparado curry en alguna olla. Pero su decepción empezó cuando vio todas las vajillas limpias y ordenadas

-no compre en la tienda-dijo maou sin mirar a emi

-a ya veo –dijo con tristeza

-pero te compre uno también está en el refrigerador

Emi abrió la puerta del refrigerador rápidamente y vio su curry lo calentó y se sentó junto a maou a comer alegremente, como una niña comiendo su caramelo favorito hasta que vio al rey demonio dándole una mirada incomoda

-que ocurre –dijo emi por alguna razón en tuno mezclado con vergüenza y enojo

-no solo es que nunca te había visto actuar de ese modo-dijo maou aun extrañado

-me gusta el curry-dijo emi aun sonrojada desviando su mirada

-ya veo

-maou-dijo emi con un tono bajo

-si

-gra..gracias

Al día siguiente fue un infierno en el trabajo para emi, llamadas de quejas sin parar, emi había tomado un curso de un idioma llamado ingles. Para poder ampliar sus área de trabajo y ganar más dinero. Pero ahora tenía que recibir quejas en dos idiomas distintos y empeoro aun más cuando se entero que el ingles era un idioma universal y ahora recibía quejas de todo el mundo de diferentes sucursales cuando su descanso al fin llego ella se acostó en uno de los sillones negros de la oficina necesitaba relajarse o sentía que su cerebro iba a explotar.

-ten emi te traje un café y algunas galletas, se lo que es pasar del área local a la internacional. Es bastante estresante de hecho en mi primer día yo casi colapso así que ten-dijo rika en un tono amable

-gracias rika-tomar el café con tranquilidad y tomar algo dulce le ayudaba a emi a desaparecer su dolor de cabeza y relajarse poco a poco

-Por cierto emi aunque queda mucho que planeas hacer para tus vacaciones

-mis vacaciones

-si yo planeo volver a kobe un tiempo para ver a mi familia los echo de menos y quiero ver mi hogar

-un hogar he-dijo emi en forma nostálgica

-lo siento emi deberá que escapaste del tuyo-dijo rika con preocupacion

-no no importa-dijo emi intentando cambiar el tema

Emi miro su reloj tal vez hoy en vez de ir a casa tomaría un pequeño desvió

Maou se encontraba frente a la caja frente mientras vio a emi entrar por la puerta del frente y caminar directo hacia el

-buenas noches bienvenida a mgronalds en que la puedo atender

-necesito hablar contigo-dijo emi de manera seria

-entonces quiere el combo uno o dos

-no podía esperar a que llegaras a casa pero esto es importante

-ya veo entonces una hamburguesa de atún por favor

-te estaré esperando en la esquina de dos calles abajo

-ya veo entonces el pedido es para llevar

-no faltes te estere esperando

-aquí tiene su pedido por favor vuelva pronto

Con esto emi salió con una hamburguesa en su mano y se alejo lentamente

-que molesta

-maou san que quería esa persona

-no mucho

-pero era muy bonita acaso la conoces

-mas o menos

-lo que dices es muy sospechoso ¿verdad?¿ verdad? ¿Verdad?

-porque lo repites tres veces no chi-chan ella es….bienvenida puedo tomar su orden

Después de salir del trabajo maou tomo su bicicleta y se dirigió a donde estaba emi esperándolo había un silencio incomodo y maou decidió romper ese ambiente.

-bien que es lo que tienes que decirme que no puedes esperar a que llegue a casa

-lo he estado pensando maou quiero volver a ente isla-dijo emi de manera directa

-ya veo-dijo maou pensativo analizando a emi. no entendiendo su punto

-maou no has pensado en quedarte en sasazuka para siempre

-¿qué dices?

-vives de forma honesta, ayudas a la comunidad, te desempeñas de buena manera, eres querido y respetado por tu compañeros de trabajo y te desenvuelves como pez en el agua en tu trabajo

-¿me estabas acosando?

-quédate para siempre en sazaku y vive un vida tranquila

-quieres que viva solo en ese departamento de 6 tatamis hasta que muera

-olvídate de regresar al mundo demoniaco o de conquistar ente isla y quédate aquí para siempre es una segunda oportunidad que incluso un demonio merece.

Maou vio los ojos de emi, a pesar de que lo miraba con determinación muy en el fondo de sus ojos podía ver una pequeña suplica, como si quisiera terminar con esto. Seguir avanzando. Incluso dejar de lado su venganza por lo de su padre y dejarlo vivir en este mundo para siempre. Pero maou recordó todo lo que involucraría esa decisión, todas las consecuencias que traería.

-es imposible-respondio maou

Emi se sorprendió y lo miro fijamente

-definitivamente volveré a ente isla y la conquistare

Tanto la mirada seria y afilada de emi choco con la de maou , ella no lo podía creer después de todo este tiempo ,aun así el quería aniquilar a los humanos ¿Por qué? Ella no lo entendía si incluso el tuviera la oportunidad tal vez la asesinaría o la dejaría morir. emi estaba confusa y sentía que el pecho le apretaba. de repente un ruido de algo reventando se escucho.

-du du dullahan! Por favor resiste no mueras ahora que te acabo de comprar

Emi suspiro toda la seriedad del ambiente se había ido por el caño

-y este tipo es el rey demonio que patético, deja de llorar puedes llevarla al taller la reparación no debe costarte más de 10 yenes

-enserio entonces a primera hora mañana..

De repente varios disparos empezaron a caer al piso haciendo agujeros y algunos dando en la bicicleta de maou

-balas-dijo emi sorprendida

-nos atacan…..cuidado emi

Maou salto y alcanzo a derribar a emi al suelo junto con el cayendo encima de ella mientras el cartel que estaba detrás de ella que era de metal quedo perforado por 3 enormes agujeros.

Emi por su parte ahora estaba más confundida contrario con la declaración anterior y sus pensamiento que si maou la pudiera dejar morir lo haría, sin duda ahora le acababa de salvarle la vida, si maou no la hubiera movido esas balas la hubieran perforado y dejado como un queso suizo.

-estas bien emi

-oye bájate de mí-protesto

\- no es momento de pelear entre nosotros

Emi vio como nuevas balas con un resplandor violeta venían bajando a toda velocidad, ella rápidamente se impulso junto con maou rodando en el piso mientras estas balas caían y perforaban el pavimento

-nada mal para una mujer

-sigo siendo el héroe no me menosprecies

-entonces quítate de encima

fuiste el que se puso debajo de mi- dijo emi nerviosa

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron espalda con espalda

-Debemos correr a la estación, puedes correr emi

-más que un tipo que va a trabajar en bicicleta

-bien vamos

Con esto maou y emi corrían mientras algunas balas eran disparadas, maou se fijo que algunas balas doblaban en las direcciones y que los seguían, finalmente llegaron a un lugar más concurrido y ambos exhalaban agitadamente, mientras apoyaban sus espaldas en un enorme pilar de cemento.

-que fue eso

-no lo sé pero eran balas mágicas definitivamente era alguien de ente isla emi

-eso crees

-piensa alguien que ataque al héroe y el rey demonio juntos no es coincidencia, viniste con alguien cuando me seguiste por el portal

-olba venía detrás de mí pero no alcanzo a cruzar

-ya veo..Bueno como sea esto es tu culpa

-mi culpa!-dijo emi indignada

-claro pudiste habérmelo dicho cuando llegara a casa

-cuando enciendes el televisor no me haces caso-protesto emi

-entonces me lo hubieras dicho en la mañana-dijo maou con desgano

-sabes que apenas tenemos tiempo de servir el desayuno y menos para hablar tanto

-Como sea vamos a casa emi

Después de llegar a casa y antes de dormir emi se dio cuenta que había perdido su billetera en alguna parte mientras escapaban y sintió una pequeña depresión y no se sintió aliviada cuando el rey demonio le prestó un poco de su dinero, que era totalmente aparte de a lo que ellos llamaban "fondos compartidos"

Antes de dormir maou recibió un mensaje de chiho que decía que estaba sintiendo extraños temblores y quería hablar con alguien. Maou mañana estaba libre a sí que acepto la propuesta de chiho y se durmió.

Cuando emi despertó en la mañana se dio cuenta de que maou no estaba y que ya se había ido. Extraño ya que hoy no trabajaba según ella recordaba, encendió la televisión y vio que el lugar donde habían sido atacados estaba siendo mostrado, también vio la maltratada bicicleta de maou y a maou..

-que está haciendo ese idiota –se pregunto emi hasta que se dio cuenta que había ido a recuperar su bicicleta-bueno es su problema

Con eso emi se arreglo y partió al trabajo estaba feliz porque hoy solo tenía que trabajar media jornada y mañana descansaba.

El día había estado bastante calmado.

El margen de llamados estaba en el rango de lo estaba a punto de ir almorzar hasta que recibió un llamado

-bienvenido a docodemo usted habla con emi yusa en que puedo ayudarlo

-así que ahora te haces llamar así héroe-dijo una voz profunda y siniestra

-¿con quien hablo?-pregunto emi con un tono de alerta

-veo que ayer después de mi ataque el héroe y el rey demonio corrieron con el rabo entre las piernas

-¿quién eres?

-alguien que quiere muerto tanto al héroe como al rey demonio satan, soyla voluntad de ente isla

-la voluntad de ente isla ridículo!-exclamo emi alterada

Emi se sorprendió imposible que la iglesia pensara que ella se había pasado a l bando de los demonios, solo cooperaba con el rey demonio por supervivencia. Ella jamás traicionaría a la humanidad. emilia se relajo y atreves de la voz sintió la maldad y hostilidad

-buen intento casi me engañas pero jamás olvidare el aura de un demonio

-enserio es un lástima que no me creyeras, bueno será hasta otra

-espera

La llamada se colgó emi se saco sus audífonos y miro que rika la miraba de manera extraña.

-hay muchos tipos de locos haciendo bromas jajajaja-dijo emi con una risa incomoda

Cuando emi y rika salieron al pasillo fuera de las oficinas, emi recibió un llamado a su celular pensando que podría ser el tipo de recién emi contesto con un poco de precaución

-disculpe hablo con la señorita emi yusa

-si con ella-dijo emi en un tono más relajado al escuchar la suave y amable voz

-la llamo de la estación de policía

-¿policía?-pregunto emi consternada

Emi firmo algunos papeles con suma molestia mientras firmaba y timbraba, luego bajos las escaleras rechinando los dientes y miro a maou que estaba sentado en una banca esperandola

-porque…porque de todas las personas en el mundo dime porque tengo que actuar como representante legal DEL REY DEMONIO!-grito emi

-no tenia opción yo estoy registrado con 18 años y tú 20 necesitaba a alguien mayor de edad aunque pude pedírselo a mi jefa pero no quise causarle problemas

\- Y ME LLAMAS A MI

-que tiene es el deber del rey demonio es causarle problemas al héroe no

-me llamaste por una estupidez como esa

-que tiene te preste dinero y no te lo voy a cobrar a cambio de este favor estamos a mano

-ja..ja..ja..ja-dijo emi mientras intentaba controlarse

Después de salir de la estación emi iría a juntarse con rika para salir de compras, pero antes advirtió maou

-rey demonio recibí una llamada de amenaza de alguien ente isla que va tras nosotros

-ya veo-dijo maou pensativo analizando la situación

-como sea no dejes que te ponga las manos encima recuerda que tu cuerpo es mío (para acabarte)-dijo emi en un tono de voz alto mientras lo señalaba con un dedo

-y tuno deberías decir cosas que se pueden mal interpretar en público-dijo maou señalando a las personas que los estaban mirando

Emi al ver que todo el mundo comentaba y escuchaba comentarios como "que chica tan osada" o "la jóvenes de estos días son tan atrevidos haciendo este tipo de declaraciones a plena luz del día" y muchas cosas más la cara de emi se puso roja como tomate

-como sea no dejes que nadie te mate antes de que lo haga yo

-ahora pareces una psicópata

-ya entendiste el mensaje-dijo emi mientras salía corriendo del lugar

-ella no se comporta como un héroe en lo absoluto

Luego de llevar a dullahan al taller maou se fue a cambiar y esperar a chiho tenía mucha curiosidad con el tema de los temblores él y emi se habían dando cuenta que en su casa también había temblado demasiado y emi le decía que en su trabajo también pero en ningún lugar más. Había escuchado por parte de conocidos que había temblado.

Una vez en el lugar se reunió con chiho y ambos bajaron al café pidieron ambos un taza y un pastel para cada uno

-entonces chi-chan podrías contarme todo desde cero

-bien comenzó cuando empecé a trabajar en mgronalds al principio pensé que podría ser porque no estaba acostumbrada y escuchaba una extraña voz en mi cabeza pero por mar que quería responderle no me oía

-siempre temblaba pero solo mgronalds o en mi casa en ningún lugar más, gente conocida me decía que nunca sintieron nada y la voz que hablaba en un idioma extraño seguía pero de repente le pude entender, no entendió como puedo entender un idioma que no se

-ya veo

Lo que chi-chan me cuenta es definitivamente el hechizo llamado sonar se lanza de golpe al lugar donde se busca a la persona y se expande como una onda de rebote, en otras palabras alguien nos está buscando pero quién y ¿por qué chichan?, emi y yo puedo entenderlo pero lo de chichan aun no lo entiendo.

Emi caminaba con rika por el centro subterráneo emi había comprado ropa nueva tenía que reconocer que las ropas de este mundo eran bastante lindas de repente vio en una ventana de una de las tiendas de un café a alguien más específicamente a un rey demonio junto con una escondiéndose detrás de una esquina mirando de reojo a maou y la chica olvidándose que venían con rika puso atención como conversaban tranquilamente

-qué demonios está haciendo ese idiota, hablando tan alegremente con esa chica-dijo emi en un tono molesto

-emi-dijo rika detrás de ella

-o no-emi se dio cuenta del error que había cometido debido a su reacción

-ya veo así que ese es el chico que te gusta

-no claro que no, claro es mi compañero de cuarto y con quien vine a este lugar pero no malinterpretes las cosas

-entonces porque te escondes- pregunto rika de manera burlona

….como lo explico-emi no podía pensar en alguna excusa

-valla Emi ahora tienes una rival-dijo rika molestando emi

-como sea. Porque salió con ella sin decírmelo es sospechoso-dijo emi ignorando a rika

-tranquila emi en belleza no puedes perder contra ella están al mismo nivel. aunque ella tiene un arsenal que tu no posees

-que quieres…-emi miro a la chica y vio sus enormes pechos y luego miro los suyos tamaño promedio-ri..ri..Rika-grito emi sonrojada

Emi recuperando su compostura vio que en un momento de la conversación maou puso una mirada seria y pensante, sabía que algo más allá de una simple cita debía estar ocurriendo y lo iba a averiguar

-voy a entrar-dijo emi de manera seria

-eso es emi ve por tu hombre-dijo rika con una sonrisa mientras la seguía

-NO LO LLAMES ASI –dijo emi sonrojada

Mientras maou analizaba la situación y bebía su café vio a emi entrar por la puerta de la tienda con alguien y casi se atraganto con su café. Qué demonios esta hacia ella aquí en primer lugar ¿porque estaba aquí? Emi se sentó a unas mesas de distancias y lo miraba con un tipo de mirada acusadora

-bueno chi-chan lo importante es que lo tomes con calma-dijo maou de manera incomoda

-gracias por escucharme maou-san probablemente mis padres no me hubieran creído

-de nada (vez emi puedo ayudar a un compañero de trabajo sin hacer nada malo)

-de todos modos maou- san hay algo que quiero decirte

-claro chi-chan

-sé que es poco el tiempo que nos conocemos pero creo estar..segura.. que siento-dijo chiho con su cara enrojecida mientras tartamudeaba

-chi-chan que ocurre

-maou-san creo …me..gus..

-detente hay mismo-dijo una voz seca

Eso hizo que tanto chiho como maou se voltearan a ver a dicha persona y no era nada más que emi

-que haces aquí-dijo maou

-silencio-dijo emi con un tono que dicta sentencia de muerte

-usted onee-san que es lo quiere-pregunto una timida chiho

-advertirte nada bueno saldrá de juntarte con este hombre-dijo emi con seriedad

-no..no..diga cosas malas de el-refuto tímidamente chiho

-te recomiendo que te alejes la vida de este hombre es mía y me pertenece (para eliminarlo por sus crimines me refiero)

-emii no digas…eso-intento detenerla maou para no armar mal entendidos

-silencio estoy hablando desde lo profundo de mi ser (y me refiero al odio y por el bien de esta chica)

Pero como siempre las palabras de emi fueron completamente mal interpretadas y llevadas a otro contexto

\- emi hablas de lo profundo de tu ser y dices que su vida te pertenece solo a ti que romántica-dijo rika haciendo un gesto de aprobación

-ahora entiendo porque ella te molesta conmigo-dijo maou que solo se dio un face-palm por las malas elecciones de palabras que hacia emi

-one-san no me diga que usted es la ex novia de maou-san-dijo chiho haciendo sus conclusiones

-como llegaste a esa conclusión (hubiera sido más fácil negarlo desde el comienzo)

-lo sabía, entonces maou-san es libre de hacer lo que quiera deje de entrometerse en su vida

-quieres dejar de decir estupideces nuestra relación no es tan simple-refuto emi

-que quieres decir-protesto chiho

-la relación que tengo con este hombre es demasiado complicada para que la entiendas o se resuma en simple palabras

-estás diciendo que son mas íntimos de lo que parecen-se sorprendió chiho

-PORQUE LO TOMAS TODO POR ESA FORMA-grito emi

-NO HAY OTRA FORMA DE ENTENDERLO-grito chiho

Ambas se miraban con miradas de muerte, mientras maou escuchaba comentarios como "ese tipo es un mujeriego" o también como "suertudo yo quisiera a dos chichas peleándose por mí" y de la persona que vino con emi diciendo en voz bajo "vamos emi pelea por lo tuyo"

De repente empezó a temblar levemente hasta que gradualmente empezó a aumentar y la gente se empezó a parar para evacuar el lugar

-esta temblando muy fuerte-dijo maou preocupado

Luego la intensidad aumento al punto que las cosas se empezaron a caer y no solo eso. El centro comercial subterráneo empezó a colapsar por completo mientras el techo se caía y la gente corría y gritaba mientras los escombros caían del techo y todo se cubría en la penumbra.

Emi despertó estaba sumamente oscuro uso la pantalla de su celular como linterna probablemente el 98% del lugar se colapso, emi pensó cuanta gente tuvo que haber muerto aplastada por los escombros y vio que cerca de ella la chica que acompañaba a maou y rika estaban inconscientes. chiho se despertó y miro a emi

-¿qué paso?-pregunto desconcertada chiho

-todo el lugar colapso-respondió emi

-no puede ser estamos atrapados y…donde esta maou-san..no me digas

-imposible el no podría morir tan fácil…..jamás se lo perdonaría (además la forma en que los escombros están sobre nosotras sin que hayamos recibido nada de daño no es normal seguramente uso su ultima magia demoniaca que tenia para protegernos)

-eres la novia de maou-san

-claro que no, soy su compañera de cuarto pero créeme no hay nada entre nosotros

-en verdad

-claro, por cierto mi nombre es yusa emi

-el mío es sasaki chiho pero todos me llaman chi-chan, me pregunto si maou-san estará bien

-si aunque mucha gente se alegraría si el muriera y eso me incluye pero no lo hará (seguro también uso lo último que le quedaba de su magia demoniaca para protegerse pero por que se estaba ocultando)

-como sea será mejor que descanses

-que quieres..de..cir-dijo chiho mientras caía dormida por un hechizo de emi

-maou ya puse a dormir a chiho-chan y no creo que rika despierte porque no sales de tu escondite o moriste aplastado-dijo emi de manera burlona

-metete en tus asuntos-se escucho la voz de maou

Cuando emi lo vio se sorprendió era maou pero, había recuperado sus cuernos, estaba un completo y el otro a la mitad que había sido uno que ella había cortado con su espada, sus ojos rojos brillaban, su cuerpo se mantenía normal como el del humano maou sada, sero sus pantalones de las rodillas hacia abajo estaba desgarrado, donde debería haber pies ahora había tres largar garras con una trasera y de los pies a las rodillas estaba cubierta con un pelaje.

-¿que te ocurre emi?-pregunto maou extrañando por la forma que lo miraba emi

-(no puede ser, su magia está regresando ¿pero cómo? y porque tanta de un solo golpe esto es malo)-acaso no te has dado cuenta

-ya veo mi magia está volviendo gradualmente aunque esta es una transformación incompleta no tengo la suficiente magia para que mi cuerpo vuelva a su estado original pero con eso bastara

Maou camino por delante de emi y le dio la lo vio y pensó esta era su oportunidad si lo apuñalaba por la espalda ahora lo eliminaría pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le obedecía, no podía convocar su espada sagrada y menos mover su mano incluso si hubiera tenido un cuchillo ordinario algo en su mente y corazón se lo impedía.

-oye emi-dijo maou

-¿Qué?-pregunto emi sorprendida

-cuida a chi-chan no se cuanto dure este poder pero si solo me convertí a esta forma de demonio incompleta quiere decir que no es mucho poder el que recupere y se puede agotar en cualquier momento así que haré algo

-¿harás algo?-pregunto emi extrañada

-bien aquí vamos-dijo maou mientras un aura de poder demoniaco carmesí lo cubria

-¿Porqué? ¿Porque el rey demonio está salvando a la gente?

 **Nota: esta transformación de maou difiere del anime porque es la que se apega más a la de la novela ligera como a la versión de manga**


	4. Chapter 4

**4-El rey demonio y el héroe unen fuerzas en el campo de batalla**

-¿Por qué el rey demonio estaba salvando a las personas?

Emi vio como maou cargaba a chiho mientras usaba su magia para mover los escombros. También vio como cientos de personas aparecían bajo estos con escudos mágicos. maou los había salvado a todos si ella lo hubiera matado su magia hubiera desaparecido y todos hubieran muerto aplastados.

Emi cargo a rika a la salida mientras no paraba de pensar y vino un recuerdo a su mente

Flash back

En un pequeño pueblo en la isla de occidente una niña corría con una cesta de mimbre hacia un hombre alto y musculoso con cabello rojizo atado con una cola de caballo y ojos verde claro que estaba trabajando en la tierra

-papa papa te traje el almuerzo-decía la niña de una manera muy feliz

-gracias Emilia-respondió el hombre

Mientras ambos se sentaban en el césped alrededor del camino de tierra y empezaban a comer

-¿esta bueno?-pregunto la niña mientras veía a su padre comer

-si muchas gracias Emilia-respondió el hombre con una sonrisa cálida

\- Nord Emilia-dijo un hombre que transitaba con una carreta mientras se acercaba al par

Finalmente dejo su carreta en el camino asegurándola y se sentó al lado de ellos

-emilia le hiciste la comida a tu padre

-si, si quiere puede tomar uno señor

-muchas gracias, por cierto nord has pensado en quedarte o vas a marcharte a la capital como la mayoría

-no tengo razones para moverme esta es mi tierra después de todo

-bueno no se tu, pero los otros 4 continentes han caído después de tantos años y ahora solo queda este, el general demoniaco Lucifer ya ha desembarco en este continente y debe llevar un 30% conquistado. Pronto estará acá y no expondré a mi familia a tal masacre.

-no llegara tan lejos este continente está protegido por la mayor cede de la iglesia y tenemos a los cardenales de nuestra parte

-si bueno como digas, un gusto hablar contigo nord

Mientras el hombre tomaba su carreta y se empezaba a alejar la pequeña Emilia se levanto y grito

-no hay nada que temer, si padre dice que estaremos bien es porque nada pasara por que mi padre jamás me mentiría

No había forma que Emilia supiere que el mayor continente con ciudades de la iglesia y usuarios de magia sagrada, estaban cayendo como moscas ante el avance de las tropas del general Lucifer. Ella seguía siendo una niña pequeña e inocente que no entendía la confusión de las demás personas.

Un día mientras Emilia barría el granero vio un lujoso carruaje venir en dirección a su casa y reconoció las banderas de la iglesia y sonrió recordando lo que le había dicho su padre.

-papa papa-grito la pequeña Emilia mientras corría a donde estaba su padre que estaba apilando algunos troncos

-los sacerdotes han venido como dijiste, han venido a protegernos de los demonios

Sin embargo el padre de Emilia puso una mirada triste se hinco y acaricio a su hija

-ellos han venido por ti Emilia-dijo su padre con un tono triste

-no quiero, yo soy tu hija quiero estar contigo-dijo la pequeña Emilia confundida

-pero también tienes la sangre de los cielos ya que tu madre era un ángel

-yo no entiendo, no entiendo papa-dijo Emilia entre lagrimas

Su padre la abrazo mientras la reconfortaba

-emilia hija mía algún día tu, tu madre y yo podremos vivir aquí tranquilamente, pero hasta entonces debes ir con ellos eras la única que puede vencer al rey demonio

-pero tu vendrás conmigo verdad-dijo Emilia con una voz suplicante

-lo siento

Con tan solo 10 años Emilia fue obligada a dejar su pueblo y a su padre. Una semana después el general Lucifer llego a su pueblo y le prendió fuego, destruyéndo y matando a todos los aldeanos en su camino. Entre ellos a su padre según le informo la iglesia.

Cuando Emilia supo esto su pequeño corazón se lleno de rabia y resentimiento hacia los demonios como también tristeza por la pérdida de su padre.

-debes ser fuerte Emilia, ya que has sido bendecida con la sangre de tu madre un ángel sumamente importante y eres la única de usar esta espada sagrada. Solo alguien con sangre de los cielos puede portarla-dijo un sacerdote

-entonces por favor ..Enséñeme a usarla-dijo Emilia con determinación

Y con eso empezaría el duro entrenamiento de Emilia para convertirse en el héroe de ente isla, un símbolo de libertas y esperanza para los humanos de ente isla.

Fin del flas back

-emi emi tierra llamando a emi

Cuando vio que la mano de maou se acercaba a tocar su frente rápidamente la aparto

-no me toques

-si si lo siento mi culpa-dijo maou molesto

-es tu culpa por atacarme por detrás

-¿detrás? Te estado llamando por 5 minutos

Mientras varias ambulancias y camiones de bomberos llegaban a la zona para ayudar a las personas, los noticieros no paraban de repetir que milagrosamente no había victiman ni heridos

-ahora que me doy cuenta volviste a tu forma patética- el cuerpo de maou había vuelto a su forma humana

-era necesario agregar la palabra "patética"

-esto maou-san-dijo chiho tímidamente

-sí que ocurre chi-chan

-no te molesta si me voy es que bueno si mi padre se entera esto…

-si podría ser bastante incomodo

-disculpen-un policía se acerco a ellos

-usted es la señorita chiho sasaki verdad

-si mi padre es el oficial sasaki- respondió chiho

-su padre puede estar preocupado ¿quiere que la lleve a casa?-pregunto el oficial

-si muchas gracias, hasta luego maou-san yusa-san

-por cierto emi como estabas espaciada lleve a tu amiga a la ambulancia al parecer ya se recupero porque no te para de llamar-maou señalo en una dirección

Emi vio a rika tras las cintas de seguridad llamándola por su nombre con una cara muy preocupada

-ve con ella, vuelve mañana si quieres ya no nos atacaran

\- como estas tan seguro y sabes quién está detrás de nosotros-emi dijo sorprendido

-claro es bastante obvio si lo piensas-dijo maou de manera relajada

-entonces dime- exigió emi

-por supuesto que no te lo diré, no compartiré información con mi enemigo-dijo maou mientras le dio la espalda y se alejo

-maou vuelve aquí maouu!-grito emi

Antes de intentar seguirlo emi fue abordada por rika quien no paraba de llorar y abrazarla haría caso al consejo de maou y esta noche se iría a quedar en la casa de rika.

Cuando llego, emi tomo un baño y se puso uno de los buzos deportivos que rika le prestó, ambas se pusieron a charlar. hasta que rika recibió una llamada y empezó hablar japonés con un asentó extraño el cual emi nunca había escuchado. Mientras rika hablaba emi veía las fotos familiares de rika que estaban en la habitación.

Emi espero a que rika terminara su llamada

-perdón emi mi familia estaba preocupada por mi-dijo rika

-nunca te había oído hablar con ese asentó

-es el asentó de kobe mi pueblo natal siempre intento ocultarlo

-ya veo-dijo emi pensando que rika tenía sus motivos

Paso un rato y rika abrazo a emi de la nada

-gracias emi

-¿rika?-emi pregunto extrañada

-cuando alguien sabe que soy de kobe, lo primero que preguntan es sobre el temblor que hubo hace unos años, yo era una niña y tuve mucho miedo, muchas personas salieron heridas y algunos murieron. La gente dice que no quieren ofenderme y solo saber. Pero la mayoría solo lo pregunta para saciar su morbo. gracias emi por no preguntar

-esto de nada rika-emi sintió que su corazón recuperaba energía sagrada con la sinceridad de rika a lo mejor la fuente de magia en este mundo podría ser el alma de las personas. Tal vez maou lo sabia se lo preguntaría mañana

Al día siguiente emi subía por las escaleras hasta su habitación sin embargo maou había puesto la cadena de seguridad de la puerta ósea que para poder entrar la persona de adentro tenía que retirar el seguro. maou se asomo por la apertura de la puerta y vio emi

-que haces aquí tan temprano-pregunto de manera soñolienta

-está también es mi casa déjame entrar-replico emi

-te habías ido valla eso explica la tranquilidad-dijo maou de manera burlona

-maou rika va a venir a recogerme así que déjame entrar quiero arreglarme-protesto emi

-si lo pides amablemente puede lo que piense

-está bien me largo-dijo emi dando media vuelta

Mientras emi iba molesta ignorando todo a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que piso mal y se resbalo cayendo aparatosamente por la escalera y haciéndose daño. Para agregar maou bajo a ayudarla. Luego de entrar al departamento, maou empezó curar las heridas de emi.

-menos mal que nadie de ente isla vio esto o esto también perjudicaría mi reputación

-ya cállate-dijo emi molesta

Emi tomo el alcohol y limpio sus heridas se habían hecho daño en ambos brazos y le dolía para moverlos o levantarlos

-auch auch-se quejo emi por el dolor

-te duele-pregunto el rey demonio sin interés

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!-grito emi mientras lanzaba la botella de alcohol

-oye ten cuidado que es lo que te sucede-replico maou

-que es lo que te sucede a ti, que fue lo que hiciste mientras yo no estaba

-bueno ver televisión y dormir cuál es tu punto-pregunto maou extrañado

-ese es precisamente mi punto, se supone que eres el rey demonio, entonces actúa como tal y ponte a trazar maléficos planes para conquistar el mundo y hundirlo en desesperación.

-de que estás hablando-maou se sintió levemente ofendido por el estereotipo de rey demonio

-eres amable y bueno, ya no se qué creer de ti, ya no lo entiendo POR QUE NO ERES COMO ANTES porque cambiaste tanto, nunca vi a un rey demonio tan egocéntrico por que una adolecente está enamorada de el

-creo que te equivocas en algunos punto a demás YO NO CAMBIE TU TAMBIEN LO HICISTE

-pero tengo razón en lo anterior-emi replico con fuerza

-pues yo nunca había visto a un héroe caerse de una escalera y necesitar la ayuda de un demonio

-porque…´porque eres tan bueno conmigo, con la gente, con el mundo en general si tenias un corazón tan bueno y amable entonces dime porque mataste a mi padre!

Ese era la única cosa que maou no podía refutarle a emi

-el rey demonio que yo conocía era cruel y despiadado, le encantaba ver el mundo teñido del rojo de la sangre de los humanos

-yo no-intento hablar maou pero emi no lo dejo

-conquista nuestros continentes, prendiste fuego a nuestros pueblos y ciudades. Nos invadiste con hordas de demonios que solo dejaron caos y destrucción a su paso, así se supone que es el rey demonio satanas-dijo emi entre lagrimas

-emi ..yo-dijo maou lentamente

-quemaste mi pueblo, la casa de mi padre, la granja de mi padre y destruiste mi pacifica vida..yo no puedo perdonarte, pero cuando mas aprendo de ti lo que conocía sobre ti no parece coincidir en nada y cuando llego algo parece que me estuve equivocando todo el tiempo, así que te lo preguntare ¿tu realmente eres el rey demonio?, ¿eres la encarnación del mal de la que hablan los antiguos libros?

-yo en ese momento no entendía a los humanos, tampoco entiendo porque me interese en este mundo pero yo lo siento emi

Maou se acerco a emi y con un paño limpio sus lagrimas, se sentía responsable no soportaba ver al héroe llorar

-emi cuando llegue el momento te prometo que te daré todas las respuestas pero por ahora solo espera ok-dijo maou en un tono amable

Emi solo asintió conmocionada mientras maou limpiaba sus lágrimas y heridas de su cara

Ambos se sentían raros por alguna razón el rey demonio no soportaba ver al héroe llorar y mientras limpiaba su cara más se daba cuenta que Emilia era sumamente hermosa físicamente hablando, pero no entendía porque se estaba preocupando tanto por ella, los demonios pueden desarrollar amistad, lealtad, confianza incluso responsabilidades pero nunca un lazo llamado amor.

A lo mejor solo se había acostumbrado a la compañía del héroe, pero eso no evitaba que debes en cuando su corazón se acelerara maou sabía que había solo una forma de averiguarlo, puso su mano en el mentón del héroe levantando su cura y acercando sus labios o los de ella

Por otra lado Emilia se sentía incomoda cuando el rey demonio limpiaba sus lagrimas y la consolaba, por alguna razón su corazón se aceleraba mas cuando un par de veces sus miradas se encantaraban, en un momento sintió como el rey demonio puso su mano en su mentón para verla a los ojos y acerco sus labios a los suyos. Emi sentía que su corazón estaba andando a 1000 por hora y que se le iba a salir del pecho, sentía revoloteos en su estomago y por alguna razón su cuerpo no se opuso solo cerro sus ojos y estiro sus labios como si lo aceptara.

-…(no importa si ella me mata después de esto tengo que averiguar qué es esta extraña sensación que siento)

-…..(que estoy haciendo porque no me opongo, porque mi cuerpo no me obedece)

La distancia se había acortado al punto que ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro lo que hizo aumentar sus ritmos cardiacos, sus labios están a 5 cm, 4cm, 3 cm, 2cm, 1cm, 1 milímetro

-que es esto-se escucho una voz triste que estaba a punto de romperse como si fuera a llorar

Maou y emi se dieron vuelta para ver a rika y chiho en la entrada maou había dejado la puerta olvido completamente que rika la iba a pasar a recoger y maou olvido que chiho le iba a venir a dejar su sobre de pago debido a que el estaba de día libre y la casa de maou quedaba camino al instituto de chiho .

Tanto las caras de emi y maou( en especial la de emi) se pusieron rojas y se separaron rápidamente. rika miraba con una sonrisa mientras que chiho parecía que se iba a romper

-esto…maou…san aquí está tu so..bre. no te lo di ayer…por …todo…lo que ocurrió-dijo chiho mientras dejaba caer el sobre al suelo

-espera chichan te estás formando una idea equivocada-intento aclarar maou

-así es chi-chan maou y yo no hacíamos lo que pensabas-dijo emi

-pero yo escuche-dijo chiho con los ojos llorosos

-tú ya no eres como antes y tu también cambiaste-dijo rika repitiendo las únicas frases que escucharon desde afuera que obviamente era completamente mal interpretadas y sacadas de contexto

-rika nosotros no hacíamos lo que tu creías ya te dije que no tenemos ese tipo de relación-protesto emi

-entonces que estaban haciendo-contra ataco rika

-bueno..este..digo….es tu culpa MAOU!-grito emi al no encontrar un excusa y recordando quien inicio ese incomodo momento

Pero al ver que no hubo una excusa chiho solo pidió disculpas y salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-esto es malo verdad-pregunto emi

-ya veo vives con tu novia y mantenías una amante afuera y ahora tu amante te descubrió-dijo una mujer obesa que apareció por la puerta

-wuooooooo-grito rika sorprendida

-casera que hace aquí-dijo maou sorprendido

La casera saco un papel con unas clausulas que indicaban que todos los residentes del edificio estaban de acuerdo para hacer reparaciones por la seguridad del lugar

-bueno maou san podrías firmar esto se debe a los recientes temblores que ha habido últimamente también necesitare la firma de tu novia

-QUIEN SERIA LA NOVIA DE ESTE TIPO-grito emi en protesta

-disculpa-respondió maou ofendido

-como sea solo firmen y vallan rápido detrás de esa jovencita que salió corriendo. se fue hacia esa calle pronto otro sonar podría ser lanzado y no queremos que ella se involucre verdad

Eso dejo las miradas de maou y emi completamente congeladas y la de rika con cara de " no entiendo nada de lo están hablando "

-casera como usted sabe….-antes de que maou terminara su frase hubo leve temblor

-maou vamos rápido-dijo emi preocupada por la seguridad de chiho

-si-a sintió maou

-espérenme no me dejen atrás-grito rika persiguiendo al par

Mientras en la calle sasaki chiho caminaba limpiándose las lagrimas, ella lo sabia se había enamorado de maou, era su primer amor y no era correspondido, yusa-san le mentido le dijo que no había nada entre ellos pero ella los vio a punto de besarse.

Ella solo quería llegar a su casa y enterrar su cara en su almohada y llorar sin parar, siguió caminando hasta que choco con alguien.

-lo siento no mire por donde iba-dijo chiho mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos

-valla valla que tenemos aquí-dijo una voz suave y dulce con un tono de malicia

Chiho levanto su vista para ver a un chico de cabello purpura y ojos del mismo color, lo cual es un rasgo bastante extraño de por sí, no era muy alto y parecía que tenía unos 14 años o eso aparentaba.

Estaba usando una camisa manga corta de color blanco con mangas moradas y unos jeans arremangados.

Chiho se empezó a asustar cuando el tipo empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella como un depredador asechando a su presa.

-he disculpa-dijo chiho con miedo

-si tú me servirás me alimentare de tu miedo y desesperació tu resentimiento hacia el héroe y el rey demonio.

-….

chiho no respondió tenía miedo, no entendía de lo que hablaba este tipo tal vez tenía el síndrome del octavo grado como muchos adolecentes y mezclaba la realidad con la ficción. No sabía qué hacer pero de repente vio a una persona que se acerco a esta rara persona porqué se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo sentir incomoda a chiho en medio de la calle a plena luz del día.

El hombre era muchos más alto y fuerte que este raro sujeto chiho se sentía a salvo cuando vio que puso su mano en el hombre del chicho.

-oye niño, la estas molestando así que córrete del camino me oíste-dijo el hombre con un tono de autoridad

Sin embargo el chico se volteo y golpeo al hombre mandándolo a volar varios metros y a estrellarse donde habían unas bicicletas.

Chiho quedo sorprendida por la inhumana fuerza que poseía esa persona lo que había hecho era imposible. Lo siguiente la sorprendió y asusto más. De la espalda del chico aparecieron unas enormes a las negras que emanaban una energía que le hacía sentir demasiado miedo. No solo ella si no todos los transeúntes que estaban pasando por la calle y que se quedaron paralizados.

-hoy será el día en que por fin supere al rey demonio –dijo el chicho con una sonrisa

Mientras maou, emi y rika buscaban a chiho unas pocas calles lejos de ellos sintieron una enorme explosión. Los tres se dieron vuelta para ver que ocurría y como la gente corría desesperada de un lado para otro

-que ocurrió-pregunto emi

-que ….que…que es eso-pregunto rika apuntando al cielo

En el cielo se veía un extraño punto envuelto con un aura purpura, que no se podía apreciar bien por las distancia. Cuando maou lo observo supo que siempre estuvo en lo correcto

-sabía que era el-dijo maou corriendo hacia el lugar del incidente

-espera lo sabes maou espera-dijo emi corriendo tras el

-emi esto maou-san es peligroso-rika corrió detrás de ellos

Maou llego a la pila de escombros que había en medio de la calle, mientras la escalaba y seguido muy de cerca desde atrás por emi y rika.

-ja sabia que eras tú-dijo maou con una sonrisa triunfante

-no puede ser-dijo emi mientras miraba impactada a la persona

-esto no es normal debo estar soñando-dijo rika viendo como la persona decencia del cielo con dos enormes alas negras

-valla pero si no es el gran rey demonio satanas o es cierto en este mundo te haces llamar maou sadao verdad-dijo el sujeto de forma burlona

-llámame como quieras pero que haces aquí, no se supone que habías muerto uno de mis 4 grandes generales demoniacos Lucifer –dijo maou de manera burlona

-oh Emilia la héroe también me alegra verte-dijo Lucifer de manera escalofriante

-no imposible yo te mate con mis propias manos. Yo te empale con mi espada sagrada te atravesé el corazón. Como puedes seguir con vida

-emi de que estás hablando-dijo rika sin entender nada

-sabía que no podías morir de una manera tan fácil te mande a conquistar ese continente que poseía la mayor cantidad de congregaciones de la iglesia y como alguien que posee la sangre de los cielos pensé que sería fácil para ti -dijo maou

-si bueno cuando tenía el 70% del continente a mi merced me confié y no prepare mis contra hechizos para magia sagrada, me vi sorprendido por los aliados del héroe-respondió Lucifer sin mayor interés

-pero como puedes seguir con vida-dijo emi que no entendió como Lucifer seguía con vida

-¿me pregunto por qué?-dijo Lucifer fingiendo ignorancia

-todo gracias a tu nuevo amigo verdad olba meyer-maou finalmente dio la respuesta

Emi vio como un hombre con ropa de sacerdote se tapaba con una capucha aunque era inútil, era obvio quien era y eso le dolía a emi, el olba que le dio su espada sagrada cuando era una niña, el que le ayudo a mejorar sus hechizos y magia sagrada. No era un gran compañero o alguien carismático para llamarlo amigo, pero si un compañero de batalla y alguien quien nunca pensó que podría ser un traidor

-ha pasado tiempo Emilia como haz estado-dijo olba mostrando su rostro

-olba no..no..no puede ser porque y con Lucifer-dijo Emilia que empezaba a tener sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-bueno antes de tu inminente fin supongo que puedo decírtelo-dijo olba sonriendo

-querías eliminar al héroe y el rey demonio para tomar el crédito y de esa forma que el divino tribunal no perdiera su influencia en la iglesia verdad-dijo maou de manera cansada

-como tu-olba estaba sorprendido

-por favor nosotros los demonios somos los maestros del engaño tu plan es jodidamente obvio que me daría vergüenza ser parte de él. Pensaste que si el héroe volvía después de matarme ustedes serian destituidos o tratados como inútiles y perderían su poder dentro de la iglesia y eso podría perjudicarte si tienes más planes con otras intenciones y necesitan de los lugares sagrados de la iglesia para realizarlos verdad.

Con esto maou puso su mano alrededor del hombro de emi y la atrajo hacia el haciendo que emi perdiera la compostura y tuviera un leve sonrojo

-acaso te parece que ella es el tipo de persona que después de hacer un trabajo bien hecho se lo presume a todos en la cara y no valorando el esfuerzo de los demá conozco menos que tu pero sé que ella no es esa clase de persona

-maou-dijo emi sorprendida por sus palabras y separándose del lentamente

-para rematar apuesto a que convenciste a Lucifer de estar en nuestra contra prometiéndole que lo regresarías al cielo. Hasta yo podría escribir un mejor guion para una película de clasificación B calvo idiota

-¿película de clasificación B? ¿B? ¿B?

-yo no entiendo nada-dijo rika mientras sonreía con amargura

-emi cuidado

Maou alcanzo a correr a emi y un rayo purpura atravesó el brazo derecho de maou que empezó a sangrar rápidamente

-maou-dijo emi sorprendida el rey demonio había derramado sangre por ella

-tch que molesto a quien debería matar primero a maou-sama, al héroe Emilia o por qué mejor no los mato a todos-dijo Lucifer mientras un enorme círculo mágico de color morado apareció sobre el

Maou se puso delante de emi y rika y creó una barrera mágica, no tenía mucha magia demoniaca la mayoría de la que estaba en este lugar ya había sido absorbida por Lucifer, cuando termino su ataque maou dio una señal de correr.

Mientras él iba un poco más adelante, emi llevaba de la mano a rika que estaba todavía conmocionada y no entendía lo que pasaba

-no puede ser estamos huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas-se quejo emi

-no tenemos oportunidad de vencerlo en nuestro esto, además lo importante es poner a salvo a tu amiga verdad

-eso claro que lo sé, después de todo soy el héroe pero como es que Lucifer puede tener tanto poder en este mundo

-se está alimentando del miedo y la desesperación. Algo similar ocurrió cuando colapso el centro comercial y pude transformarme de manera incompleta. pero recupere un poco de mi poder

-emi al frente –dijo rika mientras señalaba

-así que ya lo descubriste-dijo Lucifer que decencia del cielo

-fue fácil gracias a ti-dijo maou sonriendo

-entonces por qué no te concentraste en conseguir más energía demoniaca pudiste haber tenido la suficiente para sumergir a este mundo en el caos y abrir un portal a ente isla.

-digamos que le tome cariño a este mundo que me recibió también, apuñalarlo por la espalda no es mi estilo ya deberías saber que jamás hago las cosas de esa forma-dijo maou en un tono serio

Emi lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras y preocupada porque veía que el brazo de maou no paraba de sangrar

-jajajaj que patético es mi señor. Pero bueno deje que me siga alimentando del odio de esta humana

Unos circos purpuras aparecieron y entre ellos apareció flotando una inconsciente chiho

-chi-chan tu –dijo maou molesto

-los corazones adolecentes son tan manipulables pueden llenarse de odio hacia una persona tan fácilmente

Dijo Lucifer mientras varios orbes purpuras aparecían alrededor de el

-rápido corran-grito maou

Maou, emi y rika corrían a toda velocidad mientras varios rayos de energía purpura pasaban cerca de ellos y Lucifer los perseguía cargando a chiho como si fuera un costal

-jaja es sorprende la cantidad de celos que esta chica te tiene Emilia-dijo Lucifer mientras volando hacia ellos

Emi vio como uno de los rayos atravesó el hombro izquierdo de maou y otro su tobillo. si esto seguía de esta forma maou podría morir desangrado.

-HAAAAAA DUELE DUELE DUELE acaso los cuerpos humanos están hechos de papel-se quejo maou mientras corría

-deja de quejarte y te haces llamar a ti mismo el rey demonio-protesto emi aunque en realidad ella estaba bastante preocupada

De repente emi escucho un sonido seco en realidad lo escucho dos veces.

olba estaba frente a ellos y tenía una pistola, maou había recibido un disparo en su pierna derecha y otro en el abdomen

-ESTAS BIEN-grito rika asustada

-olba por que tú tienes un arma-dijo emi asustada

-necesito conservar mi energía para abrir un portal de regreso

Emi vio que maou estaba bastante mal herido y ella no estaba segura si con la magia sagrada que le quedaba podría vencerlos.

Lucifer ya los había alcanzado

-que patético maou-sama y tú eras el gobernante del mundo demoniaco y aquel que pensaba gobernar ente isla

-acabalo Lucifer junto con Emilia y esa humana

Emi sintió que maou le dio su mano y miro que también había agarrado la de rika

-ustedes dos sujétense-dijo un agitado maou

De repente los 3 desaparecieron

-así que aún le quedaba un poco de magia para tele transportarse pero no escaparan de mi –lucifer sonrió de manera macabra

En medio de la calle donde una explosión había ocurrido maou,emi y rika aparecieron del cielo y cayeron el piso y todos los transeúntes que estaban en la hora más transitada miraron extrañados

-este es bulevar de sasazuka nos trajiste al principio-dijo emi sorprendida

-rápido emi hay que llevarlo a una ambulancia-dijo rika que a estas alturas ya había aceptado la situación

-no puede escapar de mi maou-sama-la voz de Lucifer se escucho desde los cielos

Los tres miraron al cielo para ver a Lucifer y olba los habían encontrado en tan solo unos segundos

-lucifer hay demasiados testigos-grito olba

-descuida olba si te molesta podemos eliminar a unos cuantos, terrorista planta bomba en el centro de la ciudad cobrando numerosas vidas es un buen titular pero primero

Emi vio como un rayo violeta bajo a toda velocidad y le atravesó el pecho a maou perforándole el corazón haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de forma seca al suelo. Mientras el grito de rika se escuchaba de fondo.

En ese momento emi sintió que su corazón y el tiempo se detuvo pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?, se sentía de esta manera, ella debería ser la más feliz con esto, esto era lo que quería ver al rey demonio muerto entonces por que empezó a llorar porque sentía que varias espadas habían atravesado su pecho y su corazón. Porque sentía una tristeza en su garganta que quería salir desesperadamente

-maou

No hubo respuesta

-oye maou deja de jugar esto no es gracioso

Mientras emi se acercaba a él se dio cuenta de lo innegable ella había desarrollado sentimientos por maou, aunque no lo quería creer era estúpido negarlo ella el héroe había desarrollado sentimientos por su mayor némesis el rey demonio que ahora yacía muerto frente a ella.

-jajajaja tuvo suerte la vez pasada pero esta vez me asugere yo mismo en persona-dijo Lucifer sonriendo-supongo que ya no necesito esto

Lucifer dejo caer el cuerpo de chiho desde el cielo, emi corrió a toda velocidad para intentar atraparla, mientras logro capturarla las piernas de emi hicieron un fuerte CRACK haciendo que emi gritara de dolor

-emi estas bien-rika había perseguido emi

-no rika rápido tienes que huir-grito emi desesperada no queriendo perder a nadie mas

-olba nuestro contrato se ha cumplido, hundamos este mundo en caos y desesperación-decía Lucifer mientras se elevaba en los cielos

-LUCIFER DENTENTE TE LO SUPLICO-grito emi con toda sus fuerza

-que hermosa voz-dijo Lucifer con una sonrisa malvada

En menos de un instantes el cielo se tapo con miles de círculos mágicos color purpura que se extendía por varios kilómetros sobre la enorme autopista y de la nada todo empezó a explotar.

Emi vio con la enorme autopista se desplomaba sobre ella y cientos de autos cayendo del cielo y algunos edificios cercanos que sufrirían daños colaterales junto con miles de persona que transitaban abajo. no había tiempo de usar sus poderes era el fin abrazando a chiho y a rika cerró los ojos y espero su final.

Sin embargo el dolor nunca llego, debió morir aplastada en solo unos segundos pero ahí se encontraba ella completamente sana y salva. Abrió sus ojos lentamente junto con su amiga rika miraron hacia todos lados pero una gruesa capa de humo tapaba su visión

Entonces emi lo vio cientos de autos que se habían caído o salido volando por la explosión estaban levitando en el aire, junto con grandes masas de escombros, la larga autopista de varios kilómetros a pesar de estar desarmada en varias partes estaba flotando en el aire y algo de desafiaba las leyes de la física es que ningún auto se refalaba o se movía por la inclinación.

-te lo agradezco Lucifer

Emi escucho esa profunda voz que la hizo temblar de miedo tanto a ella y a rika, haciendo también que chiho empezara a despertar

-el chico con alas donde esta o yusa-san eres tu

-no puede ser-dijo Lucifer temblando

-aunque solo recupere una insignificante parte de mi poder por lo menos pude volver a mi forma original-dijo la profunda voz

En un momento el humo se disipo.

Entonces todos los presentes lo vieron. Una enorme figura de más de 2 metros de altos, con pies de carnero, un torso completamente cincelado que destacaban la gran masa muscula de su cuerpo y músculos de sus brazos, en sus manos habían garras sus enormes alas negras de vampiro despejaron la cortina de humo, su cara con ojos afilados, orejas puntiagudas, dos cuernos dorados como si fueran una corona. Aunque uno de ellos cortado a la mitad y sus colmillos lo hacían parecer un enorme depredador.

-mi señor-dijo Lucifer asustado

-satan-exclamo Emilia

-el es maou-dijo rika

-¿maou-san?-chiho no se enteraba de nada

-ya veo-emi pensó en voz alta llamando la atención de las otras dos – nos trajo a este lugar para alimentarse del miedo y desesperación. Pero si ya enfrentarme con Lucifer y olba sola era difícil en mi estado ahora contra el rey demonio

-oye disculpa tierra llamando a emi-dijo maou molesto

-¿yo?-pregunto emi de una manera inocente

-nada de ¿yo?, no es momento para estar espaciado, quieres ayudarme sabes las autopistas pesan demasiado te importaría echarme una mano

-tu maldito me hiciste preocuparme por ti no deberías estar muerto-dijo emi con una sonrisa

-un dato curioso es que el cerebro funciona unos minutos incluso si el corazón deja de funcionar,si Lucifer no hubiera volado el puente y te hubiera ataca directamente ambos estaríamos muertos ahora

-eso fue peligroso tonto-dijo emi con una sonrisa

-si bueno son villanos de categoría b-dijo maou sonriendo

Lucifer miro a su alrededor esto es malo a pesar de que el lugar está produciendo una gran cantidad de energía demoniaca toda la energía dejo de ir a Lucifer y solo le llega una pequeña parte mientras que la mayoría alimentaba a maou

-bien creo que es mi turno de entrar

-yusa-san

-emi

-ustedes dos aguanten esta barrera mágica las mantendrá a salvo, siempre les había querido mostrar esto. Manifiéstate ahora mi poder es hora de matar al mal

Un enorme rayo dorado apareció y el cabello de emi se volvió color plata, sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre, unas botas y guantes de su armadura repelente del más se materializaron con una espada delgada

-poder sagrado-exclamo Lucifer

-tengo tan poca magia que solo puedo invocar la espada en su primera forma, y solo mis botas y guantes. Pero sigo siendo el héroe incluso si estoy pisando otro mundo eso no cambiara

-que genial entrada-dijo maou en forma de burla

-cállate después de ellos bienes tu-dijo emi molesta

-como digas pero mientras

Maou hizo sonar sus dedos y todos sintieron que el espacio se empezó a distorsionar y la gente empezó a caer dormida

-que fue lo que hiciste

-cree una dimensión de bolsillo, con esto podemos pelear sin causarle problemas a nadie uho-dijo maou que hizo un gesto como si se le fuera a caer la autopista.

Emi solo lo miro, para mantener levitando toda esa autopista y crear una dimensión para pelear se necesitaba una gran concentración y magia. Ella esta segura que ni siquiera su amiga emeralda podría realizar tal hazaña.

-entonces el momento donde nos ponemos serio-dijo Lucifer

Lanzo un orbe de energía directo a emi y esto lo desvió, golpeando a maou en la cara

-que estás haciendo maldita-dijo maou sobándose la cara

-lo siento….pagaras por esto Lucifer

Emi salto y empezó a perseguir a lucifer en el aire mientras sus orbes de energía se disparaban por todos lados y emi esquivaba como podía.

Mientras se escuchaba la risa de Lucifer de fondo y este mantenía una esfera de energía en su mano y chocaba a toda velocidad con la espada de emi, pero Lucifer fue más rápido y la mando a volar de una patada.

Emi logro equilibrarse en el aire y aterrizar en una farola pero se asusto cuando vio una pluma negra pasar al frente ella y se produjo una fuerte explosión.

-como pretendes enfrentarme si no puedes reponer tu magia sagrada jajajajaja

-que te causa tanta risa-una misteriosa voz hablo

-tu pero como –exclamo Lucifer

-incluso si ambos somos generales demoniacos le jure lealtad al rey demonio satanas eso te convierte en mi enemigo Lucifer

-alciel-exclamo Lucifer

-¿alciel?-dijo maou sorprendido por ver a su mano derecha en este mundo

-como llegaste y porque-pregunto emi

-todos estos días estuve buscando rastros de energía demoniaca de la presencia de maou-sama hasta que no te que en este mundo habían pequeños rastros de magia demoniaca formándose constantemente y de magia sagrada que rebotaba en la superficie

-debió ser Lucifer asaltando personas y lo otro el sonar

-cuando llegue a este mundo pero mis poderes y tuve que vivir solo acostumbrándome al ritmo de este mundo hasta que sentí esta gran energía demoniaca y supe que era de mi señor

-bueno yo y maou estamos en una tregua temporal-dijo emi

-si lo imagine y aunque me desagrade en lo más negro de mi alma ayudar al héroe creo que tendremos que pelear juntos

-eso parece-respondió emi

Emi y alciel se abalanzaron juntos contra Lucifer que esquivaba y contra atacaba disparando sus orbes pero el trabajo de alciel en defensa y emi en el ataque era sublime.

Se movían a una velocidad difícil de captar para el ojo humano mientras chocaban por el cielo.

Lucifer mal herido ataco a Emilia pero alciel la cubrió y luego esta contra ataco

-llamas celestiales-grito Emilia

-ahhhh-grito Lucifer que tenía que mantener a Emilia y alciel a raya soportando los cortes de la espada de Emilia y las garras de alciel. Como debía estar atento al esquivar la lluvia de escombros que maou le tiraba algunas veces para confundirlo o crear aperturas para los otros dos cada vez le costaba más contra atracar y había dejado de infligirle tanto daños a sus oponentes. Hasta que cayó un poco herido arriba de un cartel apoyándose en su rodilla

-lucifer-dijo olba preocupado de que el ángel caído muriera ya que era su única carta ofensiva

-quieres ayudarme un poco-grito Lucifer molesto

-pero debo guardar mi magia para el portal-exclamo olba

-estamos peleando contra el rey demonio, el héroe y un general demoniaco. Incluso si yo también soy un general demoniaco no puedo hacer todo solo-exclamo molesto Lucifer

-pero no podremos volver-dijo olba preocupado

-si nos derrotan acá no habrá donde volver de todos modos

Olba cargo su magia sagrada y entro al campo de batalla donde se veía por el cielo choques de energía a alta velocidad

-esto es una película-exclamo chiho

-o tal vez un video juego de realidad virtual-dijo rika

-ojala fuera tan fácil de explicar-dijo maou haciendo un gesto de bajar toda la autopista y autos lentamente

-ahhh-lucife sentía como sus brazos se quemaban y derretían incluyendo su pecho por ser atravesado por la espada de emi

-esta vez me quedare hasta verte morir-dijo Emilia con determinación

-crees que caeré en lo mismo dos veces-dijo Lucifer sonriendo

Emi vio que su alrededor habían varias plumas negras volando

-mierda maldito suicida-emi se alejo de un salto pero no paso nada

-aquí héroe-lucifer la golpeo por la espalda haciendo escupir un poco de sangre pero nada que Emilia no pudiera manejar, había caído en un farol

No hubo tiempo de descanso emi esquivo un rayo de energía de olba, pero este tubo que esquivar los ataques de alciel que le empezó a arrojar coches incluso haciendo explotar uno mandando a olba a volar incrustándolo en una pared de cemento.

Mientras Emilia golpeaba a Lucifer manteniéndolo a raya

-emilia te volviste loca unir fuerzas con los demonios-dijo olba a duras pena

-no tienes derecho a decir eso-dijo emi, alciel, maou incluso Lucifer

Maou había terminado de bajar la carretera y acomodar todos los autos y escombros

-que pesado, estaba muy pesado, pero lo baje sin problemas

-rey demonio-exclamo un mal herido Lucifer

-terminemos con esto, hoy a pesar de ser mi día libre, iba ir a tomar un turno extra para enseñarle a chi-chan a usar la máquina de helados verdad chi-chan

Chiho solo asintió a ver maou en su verdadera forma, seguía siendo maou ella solo se limito a asentir sonrojada.

-bien ahora ustedes dos par de bastardos-dijo maou mientras desplegaba sus enormes alas y un aura negra lo empezaba a rodear-tienes bastante valor para desafiarme cuando soy el legitimo gobernante de este y todos los mundos habidos y por haber. Como debería castigar su insolencia

-mal..di..cion-olba intentando salir de los escombres donde lo había dejado alciel

El rey demonio solo movio sus pupilas y las hizo brillas enterrando el cuerpo de olba aun mas en los escombros y dejándolo fuera de combate

-toma esto-lucifer intento cargar un ataque

Pero el rey demonio fue más veloz, el ángel caído parecía un enano frente al rey demonio que lo agarraba con una mano de la cabeza y daba la sensación que se la fuera aplastar

-mi..mi..señor-dijo Lucifer nervioso

-ya no eres mi subordinado traidor emi que debería hacer con el

-hacerle pagar por los daños causados a la ciudad para empezar-dijo emi

-lucifer que vas a hacer si llego tarde y no puedo tomar mi turno extra como vas a compensarme

-de…que..Habla…su…maleficencia-dijo Lucifer crujiendo los dientes

-mi señor hablando de cosas que van más allá de nuestra comprensión-dijo alciel

-te quitare toda tu magia y te daré un buen castigo

Maou apretó su puño y varios circulas de magia demoniaco de color rojo empezaron a aparecer en fila tras de él hasta que se perdió la cuenta.

-eres uno de mis cuatro generales que comanda mi ejercito acepta tu castigo como cualquier general lo haría. Apreta los dientes.

Con esto el puño de maou se estrello en Lucifer dejándolo fuera de combate. Una vez terminada la batalla termino todos volvieron sus formas humanas incluyendo a maou y alciel.

-sé que esto es un poco repentino pero quería hacer una pregunta quienes son todos ustedes-dijo chiho

-si yo ya no entiendo nada-dijo rika

-no es por presumir pero yo soy el rey demonio de otro mundo -dijo maou con sinceridad-que no me creen

-es algo difícil-dijo rika

-si además maou san estuviste increíble hay-dijo chiho

-pff eso no fue nada deberían verme en cuando estoy a mi máxima capacidad-dijo maou con modestia

-mi señor en este país la humildad es algo bien visto pero usted debería ser mas majestuoso-dijo alciel

-quien es el-dijo rika

-el es mi mano derecha alciel-dijo maou

-y que hay de ti emi-dijo rika con curiosidad-también eres un demonio

-claro que no yo soy humano aunque bueno soy mitad angel

-eres mitad angel-dijo maou desconcertado

Cuando maou escucho eso algo en su mente se paralizo, ella se parecía a su antigua maestra y ahora descubría que ella tenia sangre de los cielos podría ser que ella. No sería demasiada coincidencia si fuera cierto

-que me estás diciendo que no lo sabías que clase de rey demonio eres-dijo emi

-jajajaja-rika y chiho no paraban de reírse

-oiga rika chiho-dijo emi incomoda

-lo siento es que esto de ángeles y demonios es muy imaginativo-dijo rika

-si yo los imaginaba de otra forma-dijo chiho

-bueno si quien pensaría que la encarnación de la maldad trabaja en mgronalds-dijo emi en un tono burlon

-no quiero escuchar eso de un héroe que trabaja en un call center-dijo maou-ademas si tenias tanto poder por qué no me atacaste antes

-por qué no sabía si era un acto o tenias más poder que yo y ahora que vas hacer vas a volver a ente isla

El corazón de chiho se congelo al escuchar esas palabras

-no sabes que tengo mucho trabajo este mes-respondió maou

-mao-sama que es más importante su trabajo en este mundo o la reconquista de ente isla

Mientras maou y alciel discutían emi se acerco a Lucifer.

-por cierto Lucifer tu me llamaste a mi trabajo verdad

-asi es-respondió el ángel caído

-como supiste mi numero

-con esto-dijo mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo

-hoo mi billetera-dijo de alegría emi

Era un diseño de color moca con bordes naranjo y tenían un oso bordado que decía relax kuma

-emi enserio tienes ese tipo de billeteras-dijo rika

-incluso chiho usa una de imitación italiana mas adulta-dijo maou

-maou-san es original-protesto chiho

-no me molesten para mi es lindo-dijo emi enojada

Antes de seguir y prepararse para golpear a Lucifer por revisar su billetera un portal se abrió mostrando a dos personas.

 **-por que el tiempo está detenido-dijo una pequeña mujer flotando**

 **-no lo sé-dijo un hombre musculoso**

 **-emilia-grito la mujer que flotaba**

-emeralda-grito Emilia de alegría

Ambas se reunieron y abrazaron por todo el tiempo que nos e habían visto

-como llegaron-dijo emi

 **-gracias a la pluma del ángel te permite abrir puertas y llegar a diferentes destinos. Todos gracias a tu madre Emilia-dijo Albert**

-mi madre…mi madre está viva-dijo emi sonrprendida

- **si esta es la pluma del arcángel lailah esto te pertenece emilia-dijo Albert entregándole la pluma Emilia**

Mientras que maou estaba paralizado por escuchar ese nombre no podía ser pero no habían mas duda emi era la hija de su antigua maestras, aquella persona que fue lo más cercano a una madre que tubo, que cruel es el destino. maou decidió cambiar el tema antes de que hubiera algún cabo que lo relacionara a él.

-llegan tarde-dijo maou

 **-tú eres el rey demonio satanas-dijo Albert sorprendió**

 **-tú eres el general alciel-dijo emeralda**

-exactamente-dijo maou

-tiemblen de miedo-dijo alciel

-emi llevalos a la fortaleza yo me encargo-dijo maou

-si como digas –dijo vagamente emi

Luego de unos minutos de caminar

 **-no solo lo de olba le ha causado problemas a la iglesia si no muchas cosas más-dijo emeralda**

 **-emilia crees que fue sabio dejar escapar al rey demonio y a sus dos generales demoniacos-dijo albert preocupado**

-Descuida ahora vamos a su nueva fortaleza-dijo emi

 **-¿cómo sabes donde esta?-pregunto emeralda**

-porque yusa-san vive con el-dijo chiho-que entendía el idioma debido a que maou uso magia en su padre cuando llego a la tierra

- **emilia debías derrotarlo no seducirlo y acostarte con el-dijo eme en forma de broma**

-EME YO NOHECHO ESE TIPO DE COSAS-emi se relajo y apunto al viejo edificio- bien hay esta

 **-ese lugar es Emilia-dijo emeralda decepcionada**

-no nos alcanza para mas eme-dijo Emilia triste

Mientras que en otro lugar tres demonios estaban juntos

-mi señor está seguro de esto-dijo alciel

-claro más bien tu estas bien quedándote aquí alciel-pregunto maou

-yo iré a donde valla mi señor-dijo alciel

-que les ocurre a ustedes dos-dijo Lucifer sin entender los cambios de personalidades de los otros demonios

-el superior debe encargase de lo que hacen las personas bajo su manda se aplica tanto aquí como en ente isla o el mundo demoniaco

Maou uso su magia para arreglar y reparar todo

Mientras en el departamento de maou y emi. Todos estaban tomando té (incluso rika que usaron un hechizo para que entendiera el idioma) y explicando los efectos del sonar y porque solo emi y chiho sentían los temblores.

 **-básicamente lanzamos un sonar que buscaran personas que no dejaran de pensar en el rey demonio.-dijo Albert**

 **-parece que el rey demonio es todo un semental-dijo emeralda en forma de broma**

 **-** ya llegamos- dijo maou abriendo la puerta seguido de otros los otros dos demonios

-AHHHHHHHHH-gritaron chiho y emi

-AHHHHHHHHH-gritaron en respuesta maou y alciel

-bien que harás ahora rey demonio-dijo Albert en un tono serio

Maou solo se dejo caer en la pared agotado con todas sus ropas desgarradas y con manchas de sangre-me gustaría hacer algo pero gaste toda mi magia arreglando el desastre

-¿Qué?-dijeron unos sorprendidos Albert, emeralda y emi

Mientras los 3 mencionados se retiraron seguidos por chiho y rika. El héroe y sus camaradas miraban desde una azotea que no había sido mentira maou había arreglado todo

 **-no hay muertes o daños y nadie recuerda nada. Bueno termina tus asuntos en este mundo y vuelve ente isla la iglesia te necesita-dijo albert**

 **-emi el realmente es el rey demonio-pregunto emeralda**

-ya no lo sé-dijo Emilia sin voltear mientras sus compañeros atravesaban el portal

Mientras que en la habitación de sasazuka

-vez alciel esa fue mi estrategia hacer algo bueno para confundirlos y que no me ataquen estoy de vuelta en el negocio-dijo maou

-así es mi señor-dijo alciel con devoción

-el negocio de mgronalds, haber si alcanzo a tomar ese turno extras por cierto Lucifer tú no tienes donde ir verdad

-si lo tuviera no estaría aquí verdad-dijo el ángel caído

-puedes quedarte se como me puedes ser útil por ahora ordenen la habitacion

Mientras en mgronalds maou y chiho estaban en la caja

-maou san vas a volver a tu mundo-pregunto chiho

-no lo creo además gaste toda mi magia pero chi-chan si quieres puedo borrarte la memoria….chi-chan

Maou la vio inflar las mejillas

-maou-san BAKA

 **Nota: no quiero escribir mas** **XD necesito un beta reader si encuentran demasiados fallos pero hay cosas que se me van a pasar por alto en la corrección disculpas de ante manos :,v**


End file.
